The Beach House
Description HEY Y'ALL! Welcome to The Beach House Family Daily Vlogs! For 2015 and 2016 we posted daily vlogs on this awesome channel! Now starting year THREE 2017 is going to be amazing! Want to be part of The Beach House? SUBSCRIBE NOW! We are going to have our best year yet and invite you along for the ride! :D Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmLcZV_5cpQ 6:13 Filming Kids Craft Videos For Pins And Things! Behind the scenes 1.2K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8K35zVunSDo 11:08 GIANT Easter Basket Egg Hunt PARTY! 7K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGy7zJXyskU 24:45 Whisper Challenge! Becca and Ryan Show! 4.2K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKZzXh_HdmQ 9:14 Big Water Balloon Fun On The Trampoline! 3.6K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZckjVekPUKA 31:58 Unanswered Secrets Of Shinoahe! LIVE Q&A 3.8K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBgJdalEshQ 10:31 BABY BREAKS ALL THE EGGS! BIG MESS! 7.1K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXTN4TLyL3o 19:34 TREK! Handcart Pioneer Adventure! 11K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPCBdC9z4wU 10:29 HE CAUGHT SO MANY FISH! 6K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=929Yay8Njhw 9:17 Corbin's FIRST SOCCER GAME! WE WON! 3.3K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMwfdHny7Oc 13:28 BUBBLE BALLOON MAN HEADBUTTS REBECCA! 4.7K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZfdap4Iwx4 32:36 Special Surprise For Uncle Ryan Late Night Live! 4.9K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uofOHV0vnr8 40:21 Looking At Old Pictures And Videos 6K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4rd0YpcOf0 7:07 Emergency Doctor Visit! 24K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw0_e2TQC5Q 10:44 Granny Goes BULL RIDING On Her Birthday! 3.7K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYTgiyK8aYs 7:58 Making A Cup Telephone Kids Craft Idea! 5.1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_d2ezjIiA8 14:46 Hiking In The Hills For NATURES TREASURES! 21K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM9wXZV0GbM 7:51 CORBIN GOT HIS FIRST GOAL! 3.9K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6az0filbU8 5:36 RANDOMNESS! 5.1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM0ThYFQ0f8 27:37 Family Home Evening LIVE At The Beach House 4.1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5PZiiAsejQ 24:57 EPIC Easter TREASURE HUNT! 49K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNiJFo91qvk 13:25 SECRET MESSAGE The EASTER BUNNY Left Us On Some Eggs! 78K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz_ShjeFpR8 11:43 KARAOKE Goodbye Party For The Ohana Adventure! 3.6K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCBkdy1oUPA 14:42 MOVIE NIGHT! Going To See A Wrinkle In Time Early Movie Review! 3.8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCOsjpotzuY 11:05 Corbin's FIRST SOCCER PRACTICE! 2.8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-1gpKTuYlQ 10:32 James Is Getting BAPTIZED! 15K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD8P4zixFz0 22:38 Single Question Sunday LIVE 3.5K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-XnN9kbDBI 7:25 My First DEEP DIVE! SCUBA ADVENTURE! 5.8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbiorZIz53g 14:07 HE KEEPS PRANK CALLING US! James Gets A Smart Watch! 8.9K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpNSy-5AfKQ 6:29 Trying Out Walmart Pick Up 4.7K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTFi98zn-4s 11:28 FREAKY! I Almost FAINTED Underwater Scuba Diving! 9.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5_nmWXtVXg 14:29 FARTING On My Family! 4.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3U7C9DTyl4 13:33 FIRST TIME DRIVING A CAR! Shinoahe Is Starting Her Own Channel! 4.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYW_iaQ0tkU 43:23 Caviar And Cookies At The Beach House LIVE! 5.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g49EWP01onM 36:35 TREASURE CHEST FULL OF PENNIES! How Many Does It Take To Fill? 53K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL1Q0YnwnSA 12:02 Blacksmithing At The FORGE! Homeschool Field Trip! 5.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BzCicq_KzA 20:24 What Would You Look Like As The Opposite Gender?! 12K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luMQ-4qlOXs 7:14 Family Fun Sledding Day! 3.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a50sayi_voo 7:08 BIGGEST BOWL OF CEREAL! Funny Family Dinner! 8.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYdknH8q75M 45:03 Reading My Super Secret Diary! LIVE 6.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZZMNTkiswI 31:20 Sunday Night Live Hang Out With The Beach House! 5.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeCYJ6oVLAE 14:02 Family Ice Skating SURPRISE! Making New Friends! 4.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEqORLYrRcs 9:34 I PAY MY KIDS TO DO SCHOOL WORK! 6.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T_gxvUxETo 9:11 Is It A BROKEN BONE?! 87K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Cwpgg2S3ek 12:27 MYSTERY VALENTINES SURPRISE! 84K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-G0-D7DX40 12:21 SO Afraid To Learn Scuba! 5.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scu_qtzOxUg 7:22 GARBAGE MONSTER Cleans Our House! 6.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnYfJxdmswI 39:59 Hang Out With The Beach House Sunday Live Opening Packages! 4.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgTTVImtK3I 11:36 The Ultimate TREASURE Surprise Birthday Gift REVEALED! 18K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj4SALTN7Fw 25:12 EPIC Birthday TREASURE HUNT Surprise Party! 8 Year Old Dream Come True! 68K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d8l9x6MJEY 13:23 Happy Birthday James! LIVE! 6.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnihyHHKtRQ 11:49 Brothers Competition! 5.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRDsKgmaCMY 16:54 James Starts CUB SCOUTS! 8.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShQ0KjpKqJc 25:34 Go For A Drive With Us LIVE! 3.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW5XQSauDJU 14:50 Our Reactions And Talking About The Valentines Treasure Hunt! Behind The Scenes! 4.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw8prL0adNc 19:21 How To Build Your Own TREASURE HUNT! 9.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdOSXMZ6JEY 24:06 Valentines TREASURE HUNT! 431K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFvHnCfH1B4 9:50 SMUGGLING Treats Into The Movies! 10K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kfv7vu7QXE 9:35 MYSTERY BIRTHDAY! Whose Birthday Is It? 6.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_ntBJ5CXI8 7:10 KIDS Made Dinner All By Themselves! Mac N Cheese! 8.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNoGPa_9Pu0 15:24 Reading Your Letters On Camera! FAN MAIL! Thank You! 4.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7Y7MZaFOB0 27:16 SPYING On People LIVE! 7.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bAZ9OFDjz4 14:22 EPIC Stair Slide FAIL! 9.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXtwED1B7wA 10:04 He Ate A ROCK!? 9.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0VAjo-_7r0 17:11 DANCING In The Middle Of The ROAD! 6.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYAa62qnx6U 16:30 Exploring CAVES At Carlsbad Caverns! SO COOL! 7.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DDFx5H4Snk 12:33 Visiting Magnolia Farms Silos In Waco Texas! Fixer Upper 4.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBl6k17s6FI 29:30 Dinner Time LIVE! 4.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nnfk6uQ8HeI 26:02 Hotel Hide And Seek Live! 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O02KAXdazPw 14:58 Trying GUMBO For The First Time! Is It Good? 6.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iru1-TOO15U 8:43 He CAUGHT A Wild Seagull Bare Handed! 41K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ7cwIeUSmM 18:04 Hidden TREASURE At Maison Rouge! Jean Laffite's House On Galveston Island! 54K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmOucPaNSqE 22:28 WE'RE TRAPPED With The Pirate Treasure Of Jean Laffite! Escape The Island! 272K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otl75HDq8Y8 15:59 Found A Treasure Map! ADVENTURE Begins! 64K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjlLzzgpgHU 13:28 Rumors Of Pirate Treasure On Galveston Island! 30K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w6qkOIn-WM 10:17 On A Journey Looking For ADVENTURE! 14K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkfoPFAHeAI 23:00 Road Trip To Find TREASURE! 113K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfCjlD2bLEM 12:53 Rad Swim Fashion Show! 14K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40alBh12mW8 17:32 We Found A Real Digital Treasure Chest! 54K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf1eTV7i44Y 3:17 When Adventure Calls Original Music Video! The Beach House Theme Song! 9.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLfAJ9mDOQs 13:32 Sneaking HOT DOGS In Peoples Pockets! 19K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_R45CnKYHUk 8:40 Finding Bloopers In Old Movies! 7.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hq5sR3mLUFs 15:44 Our NEW HOUSE Tour! 19K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wIl8crUob8 9:55 Story Time! We Got PULLED OVER! 22K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRPbhiiN3LM 13:43 We Got A NEW INTRO! 19K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFtaFd3uSdo 14:02 She Got Her First Homeschool Workbook! 6.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7duU5P_6e0A 5:28 BECCA! 2017 5.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE4KQvBBLs0 32:27 Happy New Year Live! 8.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkDxaneoqrg 9:20 Spinning On The Floor Game! 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMEPczXpqgA 10:11 A Lesson On Investing! 4.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKfjObzGt-Y 9:45 Corbin Turns 6! Happy Birthday! 6.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbFWhHhX7t0 1:43:37 OPENING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! live stream 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnQng5BvPz4 8:45 Moving Day! Getting Keys To Our New Home! 5.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTTag2X-5Nc 11:19 Merry Christmas 2017! 45K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwOLuzYS3a0 1:07:20 Opening Christmas Presents LIVE! 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DIrSb5fCJ0 5:14 WE GOT A NEW HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS! 18K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nerXPNWvM-g 5:41 Surprise Early Christmas Present! 15K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKiiTtkpHwM 3:53 Weirdos Christmas Shopping Music Madness! 4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2j6yTZ3OUU 6:15 Strange Cooking With Uncle Ryan! 3.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8Zfm5JNoOw 4:43 He Bought A New Car With His Own Money! 8.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_25Xi71FYhM 8:33 The True Treasure! 5.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k6lPccgLNo 5:52 Coming Home From Our Trip! 4.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxocU8gN6Fc 33:29 Reverse Christmas Caroling! 9.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9ck_je2xkc 12:19 Old People LIVE! 5.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_Nj2wl5aAA 9:35 Late Night Shopping Trips! 6.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5zit0R563w 14:43 Bingo! 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMJZdaSV0-U 10:30 I GOT PULLED OVER BY A COP! 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OTE4xxmaog 7:52 LEARNING TO ICE SKATE! 8.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2dTrjUSoPo 7:31 GOING SOMEWHERE FUN! 6.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TapI7Lnv1WU 5:19 Where in the world is The Beach House? 7.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxheBAxxs70 51:32 WE FOUND SANTA'S BAG! EPIC CHRISTMAS TREASURE HUNT! 1.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLecb6dqwg 12:58 WE FOUND ANOTHER CLUE INSIDE AN ORNAMENT! 276K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f3aUIKZhnQ 11:49 SANTA CLAUS IS SENDING US ON A CHRISTMAS TREASURE HUNT! 144K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhJJmvzyCe8 11:55 Becca and Ryan Show! Human Christmas Tree Decoration! 22K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z4bvXNfLWg 10:29 We Changed Our Names! 7.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzyjnIjdWmE 8:14 All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth! 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFGApqSbwi8 21:09 Opening Fan Mail LIVE! Come Hang Out 4.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ84P0u5SUs 13:31 Making Gingerbread Houses! 12K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAT_YNS5yLo 7:04 Is It Time For His Tooth To Come Out? 4.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKvAnbgirqY 32:16 we're nervous 4.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj_c8_FRC30 10:53 PRINCESS TRANSFORMATION DRESS AT WALMART! 7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6eIj7CjDwA 10:23 WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHARLIE?! ANOTHER DOCTORS VISIT? 17K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze2Xchl8Y50 11:48 FINGER PUPPET SHOW! 18K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64DSuZa6rZU 32:52 Everybody's Sick! LIVE 7.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnOmHV4k-ok 5:45 IS IT BROKEN?! 18K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLeIqKS-mlw 10:04 KIDS RIDE HORSE FOR THE FIRST TIME! 3.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj1Ru6DNnBs 22:46 Happy Thanksgiving LIVE! What Are You Thankful For? 6.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neXWnZsZfj8 14:39 SHE BROKE SOME GLASS AT THE LIGHTHOUSE! 32K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyB-mEdjY-0 9:04 T SHIRT CHALLENGE! BECCA AND RYAN SHOW! WEBSITE LAUNCH ANNOUNCEMENT! 4.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sn50o7v2K4g 18:48 WHAT THE HECK DID WE FIND AT THE BEACH?! 40K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUd41zM_SKw 7:56 HIDING A MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE FOR YOU TO FIND! 22K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IB4inixMwQ 19:54 WE'RE TRAPPED! PIRATE TREASURE HUNT ESCAPE ROOM! 1.3M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLctubmDiO0 7:21 I'M HURT! STUCK IN A WHEELCHAIR! 27K views4 months ago DOING MY BROTHERS MAKEUP! 6.9K views4 months ago I WEAR SOCKS WITH HOLES IN THEM! 3.6K views4 months ago ANOTHER ROAD TRIP! 7.1K views4 months ago MAKING A DEMOGORGON MASK FROM STRANGER THINGS! First Steps 21K views4 months ago HIS TOOTH POPPED RIGHT OUT! 5.7K views4 months ago LOOSE TOOTH?! 6.8K views4 months ago SETTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS! 4K views4 months ago TAPE FACE CHALLENGE! BECCA AND RYAN SHOW! 88K views4 months ago I'M GOING TO GET RUN OVER! 9.1K views4 months ago DANGER ON A HOVERBOARD! 11K views4 months ago Reading With My Kids Moonlite Storytime Projector! 7.6K views4 months ago Kids Try Riding Hoverboard! LIVE 9.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s7aA26bOl4 10:22 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE! 6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs344hoy3sk 4:15 BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! ZOOMER SHOW PONY! 4.4K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE5vsocXeZ4 5:42 LITTLE GIRL HAIRCUT SURPRISE! 38K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExlLMKc1cZs 14:42 THE BEACH HOUSE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2017! 25K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl2Pp9k8WW8 12:24 LETTING A DREAM DIE! 9.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqGcNmdQ0sM 7:00 STAY AT HOME WORKING MOTHER CONFESSIONS! 2.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rg2IX2ICuM 40:33 This video has no audio. Sorry. It was a glitch. 6.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptmEMJ2G6kM 11:32 SANDERSON SISTERS AT WITCHES NIGHT OUT! 7.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK0b6HgS5Tc 21:15 The witches are back!!!! Live hangout 6.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExnO0aTKZ_4 15:44 Happy birthday to Jessica! Live! 4.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqTQvHdveiU 9:35 ACTING LIKE 11 FROM STRANGER THINGS! 6.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNVEKvPZOBU 9:44 LOST IN HAUNTED CORN MAZE! 49K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6ypC8mM4gU 8:12 HIDING $150 TREASURE FOR YOU TO FIND NOW! 10K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm5B75MaGJI 43:48 Hide And Seek! LIVE 85K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JGP_rMq7dA 31:58 WE'RE TRAPPED! OLD WEST JAILBREAK! EPIC ESCAPE ROOM! 581K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFtNx0Or7X4 8:05 FIRE BUBBLES GONE TERRIBLY WRONG! 68K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EqfFoU9XdQ 8:07 LITTLE GIRL BOB ROSS! 4.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPAuo0B0J7w 14:31 ACCIDENTAL KNIFE STABBED IN HAND! 73K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23X2soV6i9Y 13:33 BREATHING STRAIT OUT OF A HUMIDIFIER! 5.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TMadyJI6SU 9:30 WE GOT A COOL DIGITAL MESSAGE LIKE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! 22K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaC26lHD9YY 1:00:58 How to do YouTube according to the beach �� tips and tricks Q and A! 6.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzpUs6XpAEM 8:41 BEING AN ADULT IS HARD! 3.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dfrlwhmwbQ 21:15 DIGITAL TREASURE HUNT TEASER FOR YOU COMING SOON! 34K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m90q7isLkEQ 13:07 STEAM ROLLER ON THE BABY! 5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKWA1NIe4Jc 8:59 OUR FIRST TIME EVER RIDING UBER! 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycgU2X0-Vrw 15:55 MAKING HARRY POTTER WANDS WITH THE BALLINGER FAMILY KIDS! 8.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uyy0Yy2i9zo 12:50 WE FOUND SOMETHING CRAZY UNDERWATER DIVING! 171K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DiyESY9GZI 26:14 We're Going On A Trip Somewhere?! 8.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XojAQapk6W4 7:27 SUPER STRONG KIDS! 6.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNUnYOWryTE 26:14 WE'RE TRAPPED! ESCAPE ROOM SPACE FUTURE EXTINCT THEMED! 449K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb0dw6Koug4 9:22 JUST ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE! 7.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lotsfgn0Ccw 13:00 MOM DRESSES UP LIKE HARLEY QUINN! COSPLAY MAKEUP! 11K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5zODFBFpAY 14:05 PLAY TESTING THE NEW SPHERO MINI WITH KIDS! 25K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ0uVqkNm2A 38:32 WE FOUND REAL TREASURE IN GHOST HAUNTED GOLD MINE! 1.8M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub1xG8JChUM 20:14 WE FOUND CLUES IN AN OLD CABIN! ANOTHER TREASURE HUNT? 290K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4ZAjKCmEZc 14:31 WE FOUND A CHEST OF MEMORIES! SHOULD WE GIVE IT AWAY? 333K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMEMinGmeNw 11:05 THE LAST DAY OF OUR ADVENTURE! WHERE WILL WE GO TODAY? 37K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2SnFHZXiA4 18:10 WE'RE IN DANGER?! LEAVE NOW?! WE FOUND A SCARY NOTE! 1.8M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owLTqBwgrjQ 15:38 CELEBRATING 1000 DAYS OF DAILY VLOGS AT KNOTTS BERRY FARM! TRIP TREASURE HUNT! 77K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehF24O7lmKI 16:02 FIRST TIME ON A ROLLER COASTER! FAMILY TRIP HUNT CONTINUES AT SEA WORLD! 69K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXdIojuP4jQ 21:28 THE BEACH FAMILY GOES TO THE BEACH! 29K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0nbBFYXakk 35:40 Reading Another Strange Note LIVE! 257K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsESWV-6ETQ 17:26 MYSTERIOUS NOTE LEADS US WHERE!? 218K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIMnrnoFMK8 16:00 TRIP HUNT TAKES US TO LAS VEGAS! 126K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fB_JvUrcSM 16:31 WE NEED YOU TO HELP THE HEROES OF THE FOURTH DIMENSION! 99K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8CsOxqF5lw 15:32 WE FOUND A REALLY STRANGE LETTER! 275K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkCuAbv5oUE 14:47 STRANGE CREEPY ALIEN! 18K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoOWbnieJjE 16:17 BABY HATES BREAKFAST! 8.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5drwxvdAJg 26:16 They won't stop fighting 16K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezNwLUbRKx8 13:55 SETTING A WORLD RECORD LARGEST GAME OF BUBBLE SOCCER! 6.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJZWVSJtwH8 10:02 CREEPY CLOWN FOUND DURING SURPRISE ROAD TRIP! 12K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7_ZHnoKQkI 9:30 KIDS MAKE DINNER! HOMEMADE HOT POCKETS! 5.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_hWIAX7Vxc 8:56 ROLLER SCOOTER JOUSTING! 4K SHAVING CREAM CHALLENGE! 4.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlTUtz9IuhU 10:30 KID FREAKS OUT FROM HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS! 7.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJXAFC1cVB8 18:46 First Grade Quiz Wet Head Challenge! 23K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2V4cZEXR4M 23:56 James Fell Off His Scooter And Got Hurt! 11K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f3sRcI9_tI 30:33 WE'RE TRAPPED! ESCAPE ROOM - BOARD GAME THEMED - GET A CLUE! 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-BhCG30jug 12:08 MOM DRESSES UP LIKE GRANNY AND SCARES KIDS! 64K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un4qUTTqFpA 7:04 SLIGHT CHANGE OF PLANS! 6.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqN0rUCcGLc 10:25 LICKING KIDS DIRTY FACE CHOCOLATE! 6.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0TuX9ijDrU 13:36 GETTING HIS BOOGERS SUCKED 140K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKJP22M45Ng 9:42 MILLIONS OF PEACHES! 8.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=910nwiIrfCE 34:38 Name That Theme Song Challenge LIVE! 6.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55G7Hn_AE1s 10:00 DOES CORBIN NEED GLASSES?! 12K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAxDjvKoPHY 38:13 We are leaving to a mysterious place at 3AM! 191K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaONu35dZ0o 13:34 This Vlog Is Called Canned Peaches 3.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VompKGPtcKw 13:22 Leaving a secret message! 10K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5zDhTBP8WM 10:02 HUNDREDS OF CRICKETS! 9.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1MwChO3Tjw 7:50 TAKING A SICK DAY! 9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtxhzN9bHQM 37:35 Would You Rather! With Jessica and Ryan! LIVE 5.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHtMqQIEFT0 14:47 WATER GUN BATTLE! 9.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J7Rgn1NRvs 8:39 LITTLE PRINCESS TEA PARTY! 4.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vM2ETObTsPU 34:24 WET HEAD GAME! Becca And Ryan Show LIVE! 26K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ODk3onJKdQ 5:31 WE GOT SCOOTERS FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY! 4.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw4qtkF3VPQ 6:48 WIFE MAKES HUSBAND BREAKFAST IN BED! 4.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZHgJYyh000 11:16 PIE SMASHED IN THE FACE FOOD FIGHT! 4.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUZgm-PaGB0 27:37 Opening Fan Mail LIVE! Trying Canadian Treats. 7.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lAAKXkHXFc 12:03 BABY SPITS TRYING TO BLOW OUT BIRTHDAY CANDLES! 9.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=murwNjVByUI 13:11 BANDAIDS IN STRANGE PLACES! 11K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opFe9bNH0QA 10:03 AWESOME ROPE SWING MONA UTAH BURRASTON PONDS! 4K 12K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrokFN2pCsU 12:52 THROWING KIDS IN A POOL! 44K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3xG_XwHRaU 11:12 SCARING YOUTUBERS PRANK! 13K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkYpNKAFOpw 18:30 On the road again! Finally going home 7.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPr__-okSLk 12:47 KIDS WRESTLE FIGHT! 75K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcuVme6f1yM 16:54 KIDS PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK! 26K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Uh6WrPJxZk 10:13 KISS ON ROPES COURSE! 6.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtw3q9X84Uo 22:36 WE FOUND A REAL TREASURE FULL OF GOLD COINS! GHOST HUNT! 892K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpC2r5y1HEg 11:28 SHE IS A BULLY! 52K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlN0sLESe-8 20:37 PLAYING BEAN BOOZLED AT CVX LIVE DAY 3 2017! 6.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff7LKMq-o2o 10:53 REAL TREASURE FOUND AT CVX LIVE 2017! #TREASUREFAMILY 41K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i-9C4cIiJI 34:38 Charlie Got Hurt 18K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXPT-FtvCMs 10:21 SANDERSON SISTERS HAUNT CVX LIVE 2017! 10K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik1iT6hgMEE 11:56 HIDDEN TREASURE AT CVX LIVE! COME FIND IT! 91K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7r3pHY4sSOM 17:46 SCUBA DIVING AT THE BOTTOM OF CRATER HOT SPRINGS! 11K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12qcRKp7YOQ 6:51 WE'RE ON THE RADIO! 4.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXxV4fqOvvA 9:27 WE'RE LEARNING SCUBA DIVING! 9.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU6VICA12f8 8:52 REAL MAGIC PLATFORM 9 3/4 51K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf909ubn4iw 29:52 SLIME MAKING PARTY LIVE! 49K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMJT442cT6E 11:23 AWESOME AEROBIC ATHELETE DANCING! 5.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoREurCTmCo 11:39 WE GOT NEW BEACH HOUSE SHIRTS! 3.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSWctqSjF7Y 10:50 LITTLE GIRL GETS PAINFUL PEDICURE! 11K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jj4uC7P5Ss 24:09 WHAT'S IN MY MOUTH CHALLENGE - THE BECCA AND RYAN SHOW! 39K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Huyz0N2gKU 10:46 GOODBYE BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR! 12K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpbzwGm86ts 14:20 FULL BODY MERMAID TAIL! 15K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9yeSAuDlro 37:12 CUTTING MICHAELS LONG HAIR LIVE!!! 30K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqv1MfMcPVk 9:46 SUMMERTIME SNOWBALL FIGHT! 23K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru8ewYEIYyg 1:00:34 Opening and Taste Testing MunchPak LIVE! 8.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfodr425dKo 11:42 RIGGING THE YOUTUBER CHALLENGE! 4.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-smklHbarA 12:09 STYLING MY HUSBANDS LONG HAIR! 50K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HJmR7fZ7cQ 10:26 RAT INFESTATION! WE KILLED THEM! 181K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pMVdI2AMIM 10:44 PULLING PRANKS AT THE PARADE! 16K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rGHtB94Yi8 23:41 Sunday Night Live! Family Hang Out and Q&A 5.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q52ZKdPe0gc 21:24 EMBARRASSING MY SISTERS! CUTE GUY ALERT PRANK! 8.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc-iHBbNbfc 15:30 BOYS CAMP! 21K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXdDlWdkAb4 16:57 WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK! 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNIO8X2fTYo 34:12 Wand Making Party Live! 18K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDXLNrcK7OQ 9:23 LUNA LOVEGOOD TEACHES HOW TO MAKE HARRY POTTER WANDS! 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbDI6zD-mJM 17:53 INSANELY FUNNY NEW LARPING STRATEGY! 7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX4O3fQOLus 35:33 LIVE Q&A With Michael! Come Hang Out! 5.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1zmnofHRdI 8:42 KID FREAKS OUT AT HUGE BEETLE! 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFyLhs2PwaE 8:28 SO GROSS FISH WE FOUND AT THE LAKE! 63K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOm-g7IwJlg 15:05 BELLY FLOP! 38K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMZq2zwagv4 13:13 ACCIDENTAL TOOTH PULL! BLOODY LOST TEETH! 24K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL5EWEseDAE 11:01 GOODBYE RYAN! 9.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWfpcIwrmfI 10:19 EATING ROCKS! 15K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YBsoS3Ngp4 24:37 LIVE With James Q&A Hang out AMA 6.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssOt6H2L6OM 5:30 HELPING MY PARENTS MOVE! 6.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1mc4gyp3Mg 13:49 BURPING IN MY BROTHERS FACE! 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y72W_Dy10E4 22:54 LITTLE GIRL DOES MOMS LIPSTICK LIVE! 11K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se482s94OtI 9:38 BEST WATERSLIDES AT 7 PEAKS PROVO WATER PARK! 15K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ErAJpOYy3w 15:13 CRAZY HAIR BLOWING IN A HURRICANE! 8.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVP24UPToz4 13:05 THE FANCIEST PARTY AT VIDCON! 3.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWM0iYNYstY 13:46 Disneyland LIVE Exploring the Princess Castle! 8.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V3Nqnn0ACo 12:38 WE GOT UPGRADED AT VIDCON! 5.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V0GJnSlvG8 19:20 Will It #Mythicalvidcon? 8.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqG37vjvIms 14:06 THE FLOOR IS LAVA AT VIDCON 2017! 23K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAHgNt9hzws 12:34 BABE WATCH! 13K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHHRCqEFfqg 7:31 HILARIOUS GREMLIN TOY! 10K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppsp7gZyT54 10:27 Saying Goodbye! �� 40K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_cb4Bwe84Y 34:15 WE FOUND REAL TREASURE OF MONTEZUMA! EPIC HUNT FOR LOST GOLD! 2.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vO0qhmBs5U 13:25 DID LOOKING FOR CURSED TREASURE CAUSE THIS? 2.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wY_LfuwmloI 13:41 WE FOUND A LOST PETROGLYPH BURIED AT LAKE POWELL! 426K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws3rogASBaQ 10:45 RUMORS OF MONTEZUMAS TREASURE KANAB UTAH! 316K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bKCmVAw-PA 12:17 LUMPY FRUMPY SUPER HEROS! 9.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_fJwkOBstU 12:02 SHE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT LONG! 19K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHlqlnJx1Y4 11:14 EATING HUGE GLOWING COTTON CANDY! 8.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0unGLcSSBpQ 31:34 Live Q&A With Aunt Jessica! Ask Me Anything! 6.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxkdAz9Duis 17:10 Opening Fan Mail LIVE! 7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1TSFWS3WBQ 15:15 GOING SNAKE HUNTING OUTSIDE! 129K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcBtoEA7hic 6:34 IMPOSSIBLE MONKEY IN THE MIDDLE CATCH! 8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5sVfVM2V9w 40:36 Newlywed Game With Our Parents LIVE! 7.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af_2a28AW1A 10:21 KIDS MAKE BACKYARD WATERSLIDE! 16K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BMa-OfurFE 6:19 EPIC SLIP N SLIDE BOWLING! 34K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQsaqsyQshI 26:34 LIVE With Corbin! Q&A Ask Me Anything! 9.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZj1p473erg 20:26 VISITING WHERE WE GREW UP! MEMORIES! 27K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Novz6oAO_qE 10:33 SHE THINKS MY TRACTORS SEXY! Embarrassing Photos! 15K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4dcfuIJw1s 11:24 YouTuber Bad Joke Telling! Try Not To Laugh Challenge! 14K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79h5aEbVvYE 10:09 WAXING GIRLS LIPS! 6.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAi7Mk8a0y8 36:04 DISGUSTING SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE! BECCA AND RYAN SHOW LIVE! 58K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWzQubmaHxM 9:45 PLAYGROUND AND BIKE RIDE! 9.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ri-PJZ2boRY 33:23 Unanswered Secrets of Uncle Ryan! Live Q&A 15K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KxS5QKcH5M 8:08 AWESOME SLIP AND SLIDE FUN! 26K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2-Y-Y4CaTQ 16:53 EATING CAKE DISASTER CHALLENGE WITH SPEAK OUT! 6.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJOvbaDrII8 10:00 BIG BUBBLES HOW WE DO HOMESCHOOL PROJECT! 13K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TimX3Qo-FA 17:47 EATING A SCORPION POP! 413K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIW8KGX9KEM 15:11 LITTLE GIRL KIDS TRY ZIP LINE! 56K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJwS5o4tFFs 29:02 WE FOUND A CURSED INDIAN TREASURE! 1.8M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-cV5Vvq_IY 21:09 VACATION HOME HOUSE TOUR! 48K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29jqxiU7Ak8 13:23 ZOMBIE DAD 102K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e7jlM3Q6s4 16:15 TOUCHING LETTER SHOWS US WHY WE VLOG! 7.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gQWw4Ay5Mk 16:16 BRUSHING TEETH WITH CHARCOAL TOOTHPASTE! 55K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zavR_ccr2ZM 8:58 HE BOUGHT HIS OWN EZROLLER! 227K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvIODNWmSfo 11:28 HAIRBRUSH ALL TANGLED IN MY HAIR! 7.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNVCuP-mob8 9:53 WHY I SELL LIPSENSE! 5.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG07kMNJFRw 33:49 WHAT'S INSIDE OUR TREASURE CHEST! TREASURE HUNT Q&A LIVE! 1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLQJdK1Lmi0 1:08:00 WE FOUND ANOTHER REAL TREASURE CHEST! EVEN MORE EPIC TREASURE HUNT! 13M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVU6r12Wme8 22:03 ANOTHER CLUE! DOES THE TREASURE HUNT CONTINUE?! 636K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmqMj12IrZ4 9:05 WELCOME HOME SURPRISE! DISNEY MICKEY BUBBLE MAKER! 7.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSKB_Rk9Lrw 11:01 STRANGE CREATURES ON AN AIRPLANE! 5.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E71JIKtKSuA 10:31 OUR PERFECT DISNEY WORLD TRIP! 6.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woPE8ShlVbo 12:48 WE MET TAY ZONDAY AT PLAYLIST LIVE! 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgajsKlUFXs 16:55 LIVE LIZARD EARRING! 2.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy78_UrBrtI 24:52 Exploring Our Old House Live! 8.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjn3W5_GmOQ 21:14 SURPRISE AT HARRY POTTER WORLD WITH JONES FAMILY TRAVELS! 15K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKQNGhkTsUg 16:38 PARASAILING ADVENTURE! 7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gez3Z-9Ujyk 20:24 PERFECT 8 YEAR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! ���� 4.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNTRJrmdVBU 13:02 WE'RE IN FLORIDA! 2.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwHiEEPMmug 11:24 TIME TO SAY GOODBYE! 5.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Th-_lQdiT7o 23:02 Guy Tries Lip Plumping Kiss LIVE!!! 9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v3i-MY6tDs 17:36 MOM TAKES OVER KIDS NEW VICIVIYA PLAY TENT! 20K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIq34BNfTvE 9:06 FASHION SHOW RUNWAY CATWALK NEW CLOTHES! 3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JITyQKSADko 12:16 I GOT A DJI MAVIC PRO! UNBOXING, FLIGHT TEST, DRONE REVIEW! 2.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqh2WhbVxZA 30:16 TRYING STRANGE TREATS FROM MUNCHPAK LIVE! 3.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z742P56Un4s 13:22 Try to eat healthy 632K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vVTdNxrr1w 9:08 BABY SHOWER GAME! DRAWING A BABY ON FOREHEAD! 9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIUUUsVHEiA 29:52 HIDE AND GO SEEK LIVE! 357K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dqqv_45MSxU 11:00 THIS DOG IS HUGE! SHOULD WE KEEP IT? 32K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ajEycZRxdc 11:44 ��BEHIND THE SCENES ON WORKING WITH LEMONS!�� 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY2kOQAqoUo 13:41 ��REALLY BAD CAT ALLERGY REACTION!�� 163K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Gnf-xMxkA 36:13 Live With Rebecca! Ask Me Questions! 5.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zBP1G9WVg4 23:40 Eating Warheads LIVE! 4.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugMyGdIE400 14:04 Doing my makeup 200K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf46rGUBlfY 32:49 Happy Easter! Opening Easter Baskets Live! 6.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC8YYXNOwkc 8:02 A Mothers Example Of Prayer! #PrinceOfPeace 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Lx35Ex8W2A 5:56 AT THE SALON FOR A HAIRCUT! 3.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXIzF40ZZpY 5:06 HUGE BUBBLES AT THE PARK! 115K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAreXEgB0TE 8:47 UNCLE RYAN IS BACK! 6.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNGx031CRBU 6:57 GIVING EASTER BASKETS TO HOMELESS PEOPLE! 21K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_wYQeLG7FE 10:07 PLEASE BE NICE! JUST LOVE EACH OTHER! 3.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2yQlfBcQoc 17:45 Drawing A Winner Kindness Challenge Giveaway! 1.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHbnJJcd2_k 11:30 A BURGLAR STOLE OUR CARROT JUICE! 5.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-AlYzL3nsk 14:35 I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A BASEBALL! 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI6SooJZPhY 11:15 HOMESCHOOL FIELD TRIP TO A FISH HATCHERY! 14K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBoHpjs-T8I 11:33 BUBBLE PARTY IN THE LIVING ROOM! 2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y9bf-c-y_Q 7:59 LIVE IN THIS MOMENT FULLY! 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32aw_SgAgRo 17:34 FAMILY BELCHING CONTEST! 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKt7fXlfm6U 30:33 Trying French Treats LIVE!!! 3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRmDXDfOtOY 13:50 MY WORST NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE! 32K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-dntLMdFJo 14:51 GIVEAWAY! KINDNESS CHALLENGE! 1.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJpcIsY2Vao 12:07 KID FLYING WITH CARDBOARD AIRPLANE! 59K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFHgVQQVy0g 9:35 LITTLE GIRL MAKEUP TUTORIAL! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2dzQ2XYkpc 11:53 VERY EMBARRASSING STORY! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bi3AmUlVIQ 35:04 OLD PEOPLE TRY JAPANESE TREATS! 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCBUJc_0h7w 16:38 Bedtime! Come Say Goodnight To The Kids! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EePfIky8uXQ 10:11 RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS 52 DAY CHALLENGE! JOIN ME! #1000randomacts 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lezTbtNl78Y 13:55 RANDOM ACTS CELEBRATION OF KINDNESS! GIVE A FLOWER TO A STRANGER! KIND CHALLENGE DAY 1 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M26-RHKJ6bY 17:48 STATIC SHOCK TO THE FACE! 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztyLBXemS7A 7:47 SCARED LITTLE KID! 4.2K views1 year ago WHAT IS THAT?! 33K views1 year ago MISTY FOUND LOST TOGEPI! COMIC CON DAY 2! 2.3K views1 year ago What We Do When The Kids Go To Sleep 4K views1 year ago BELLE'S BOOK OF SECRETS! FAN X COMIC CON SALT LAKE CITY 2017 12K views1 year ago GASTON IN REAL LIFE! 14K views1 year ago SPIDER! Yikes 5.8K views1 year ago BATHING OUTSIDE ON THE FRONT PORCH?! 104K views1 year ago LASER TAG PARTY! 3.6K views1 year ago FAMILY FIELD TRIP TO THE TRAIN MUSEUM! 10K views1 year ago SPEAK OUT SHOUT OUTS WITH BEARDS! 2.3K views1 year ago PLAYING AT THE ARCADE! 2.9K views1 year ago AWESOME PARTY GAME APP SPACE TEAM! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iv_7Cwne_wg 12:13 A VISIT TO TEMPLE SQUARE SALT LAKE CITY! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjgMfRFjMHE 12:13 YOUNG LINK Costume! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Pum6zBbhIQ 13:32 WE GOT A SILVER PLAY BUTTON! 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=028UO6K1n6I 9:05 OUCH! NOSE PINCH BEEP! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz8ngwWAtdY 21:41 BEACH HOUSE TRIVIA! 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPPkM2euhtM 15:46 EAT IT OR WEAR IT KIDS CHALLENGE! 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_HB9zHjUS8 12:29 KID PAINTS MOMS BACK! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2t_EvFjKJU 9:54 Date Night 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq3YrjEjGUc 9:28 FILMING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST VIDEOS BTS! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cQLmyQwTMU 10:50 REAL LIFE DISNEY PRINCESS BELLE! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgh7G48DxMk 10:24 ROOM REMODELING MISHAP! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsLCexACkRk 25:18 OUR LOVE STORY! 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teN2m1NVZNk 10:45 Eating dinner 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkbZ3YSVnI0 18:15 CRAZY FUN SLEDDING SNOW DAY! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INPsT50bSm0 12:32 BAKING WITH KIDS MAKING COOKIES! 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncZDZBMc1Gk 10:25 WE GOT A NEW VAN! 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2_q_vwDmfk 9:19 BABY FOUND A REAL ZELDA FAIRY! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2QgcfeswNw 17:30 STORYBOOK CHALLENGE! Becca and Ryan Show! 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jPLRhNuh4M 21:26 READING ALL YOUR COMMENTS! Live Stream! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk4tXRqv828 13:46 THE LONGEST COUCH EVER! 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7VMFHAJkLw 13:53 REAL LIFE ZELDA FAIRY IN A JAR! 436K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm7uauiXFzk 27:21 TRYING JAPANESE CANDY 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTudY72fARk 19:40 VALENTINES DAY NERD MAKEOVER! 87K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZSmNxJQVmM 10:18 Swinging at the part today 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=623iyP0axRk 14:21 GUYS TRY HARD YOGA POSES! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgNCiXbQRog 21:41 Sunday Live! KIDS ANSWER QUESTIONS! Where do babies come from? 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLqQxbiZkkc 7:58 VALENTINES FAMILY DANCE PARTY! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAECKa-MuaA 15:41 UNBOXING DISNEY PRINCESS PLEYBOX TOYS! 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLDFepD-D74 7:13 BEST CHUCK E CHEESE BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER! 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iA79j3Q56T8 11:06 ZOMBIE VALENTINES CARD! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mve3ouRGYq8 14:22 PAPARAZZI! SPYING ON A CELEBRITY! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhjshvfWf_w 14:41 FLIPPING KIDS IN A BAG! 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFc_9QueKuQ 4:01 What Is Your Favorite Sport? Single Question Sunday! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsPdJEHap5w 14:33 EYE TRICKS! 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IthvWMdCu1M 15:25 LEARNING HOW TO POTTY TRAIN! FINALLY! 118K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YiR5q1fkPA 22:55 Goofing Off 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG1e7T54rLg 5:41 FIXING MY TOOTH! 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4fQhG1VmbY 13:20 OUR FAMILY TRIP TO LOVELAND LIVING PLANET AQUARIUM! 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJofxOlHkFI 18:08 She has pink hair. 221K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjzxRioCKzk 39:00 SUNDAY DINNER WITH THE BEACH HOUSE! 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDhyAq26EMA 8:30 KIDS ON THE PLAYGROUND! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyxc4DPgZ0 10:11 KIDS HOMESCHOOL PAINT PROJECT! THINK WITH ART UNBOXING! 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A01ie0986XM 10:49 KID DOES BELLY FLOP! OUCH! 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XB1N8MXpaOg 15:31 SPYING ON PEOPLE AT THE GYM! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAQiP1Hi6SI 11:49 GRANDMA WINS AT VIDEO GAMES! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6axC3ywWma4 16:14 ARE WE REALLY HAPPY?! 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Az3LIFCww4 33:17 SUNDAY FUNDAY LIVE! COME HANG OUT! TRUTH OR DARE! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzE4BrUG_4M 8:54 WHO CAN MAKE THE FUNNIEST FACE? 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvIpqEJU7yU 9:07 DON'T PUT PIZZA IN YOUR EYEBALL! 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3Mutz4nSQI 5:43 FUNNIEST WORKOUT EVER! 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVCN4S0yF_0 11:12 DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! FALLING FAIL! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8TLLstbd4g 15:34 This is a pretty girl. 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRX45W2yvsA 17:09 I'm really struggling 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23ZG39FTVbI 10:26 Asking and answering questions live 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZDT1RQZDcY 7:29 IS THIS MY VOICE?! 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG724LNesoA 12:26 TONSILLECTOMY RECORVERY 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je0wjF7tG5M 10:07 Play time 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acHSN054sYo 6:47 AWKWARD SELF PORTRAIT! 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIR3JpjpdQk 12:06 PLAYING WITH KIDS TOYS! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IQ4Mxk4QPM 13:32 BRILLIANT PRESCHOOLER READS AT 4TH GRADE LEVEL! 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEj7q3IU_lQ 6:09 PRESCRIPTION DRUG OVERDOSE SCARE! 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzuHcyHfLmM 14:58 WE MADE A HUGE SNOW CAVE! 336K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T_3JL6coKM 13:42 GOING IN FOR TONSILLECTOMY! 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GASTnce7dkc 14:29 GOING IN FOR SURGERY 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1yt8jf7A0c 10:16 FATHER AND SON DO KARATE TOGETHER! 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9oHmwS404o 9:06 SMASHING HUGE SLUSH PUDDLES! 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jkrjvJD1Ck 5:37 What Are Your New Years Resolutions? SQS 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHpr-xalsxA 17:38 HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2 YEARS DAILY VLOGGING CELEBRATION! 7.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4-W64X0oP0 20:38 WE HIT 100,000 SUBSCRIBERS! HUGE SECRET REVEALED! 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjG-KBCEjkQ 14:56 FAMILY DATE NIGHT PARTY! 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH6dLnAKdt8 7:27 SLEDDING AT NIGHT! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzRBiK80j1U 10:09 ADORABLE KIDS OUTTAKES! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTlRnkbj-5M 9:24 LIVING ROOM ROLLER COASTER RIDE! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aapLiZaehA 54:51 THE BEACH HOUSE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2016! 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkXGxwf8YtU 1:13:49 MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! OPENING PRESENTS WITH THE BEACH HOUSE! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nhL4dc6pRM 8:41 Funny THINGS TO DO WHILE SHOPPING! 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e44WOEr1KY 14:45 FIRST MERRY GO ROUND! 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud8b6tG2EwM 11:52 MOST AWESOME CANDLE EVER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORBIN! 5 YEARS OLD 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9Qt1thN9cA 11:11 HIDE AND GO SEEK IN THE DARK! 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AP-OKtivwQY 11:19 I'M GOING TO BECOME A PERSONAL TRAINER! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o74Q-yeE54 16:04 UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER PARTY! 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEkAG0Xt1nc 4:38 ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS... 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSnRgg7IdZI 18:46 STUDIO TOUR OF EXTINCT! SCI FI DRAMA COMING TO BYUTV! 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoG596sUaXA 11:13 AT THE STAR WARS ROGUE ONE PREMIER! CVX LIVE EVENT! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37gCIwDnBrg 12:56 GOOFING OFF BEHIND THE SCENES FILMING STAR WARS! 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SohC5_8uoGk 10:54 BEST UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER EVER! www.uglychristmassweater.com 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JR7ALhw5ock 11:45 CAUGHT PICKING HER NOSE! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPo3t_dph2U 9:45 PUSH UPS WITH KIDS ON YOUR BACK! 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Six3dA8w05g 5:01 Rebecca and Ryan brother and sister 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gScq5Kbm4UU 10:40 THREW OUT BACK! 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa2nU7V-EEc 5:20 MAKING A JYN ERSO COSTUME! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QM9U9kQbY8A 17:46 THESE PANTS ARE SHOCKING! 514K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1B4QnfZW68 5:19 SO MANY SEEDS IN THIS ORANGE! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge9E2zCqHIU 19:09 Nerf or nothing! 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsSf--0VU6o 10:11 CUTE KIDS FACE PAINTING! 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4yhwS5b-fc 4:12 What Is Your Favorite Christmas Movie? 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCwjVvG5XcY 13:13 Turning 3 years old! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJdKpSGC9O4 12:48 WE GAVE AWAY ALL OUR TREASURE HUNT CHEST MONEY! 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRfo7hq5j4A 17:24 STRANGE ALIEN MATING RITUAL! 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqjgQQKpdZE 12:13 WHY DID SHE WRAP ONIONS TO HER?! 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItWnD9i2mCw 15:11 BABY WASHING DISHES! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU4vHhn8uLs 5:17 FUN KIDS TOY TRAIN! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tid8e_t618w 5:20 TREASURE HUNT WINNERS! 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVhWLy89wA0 5:15 WE GOT A BIG SCREEN TV! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwwzUp5-pxU 34:33 BEACH HOUSE THANKSGIVING SPECIAL 2016! 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxwRKwYk2Nk 12:50 GOLDEN SNITCH CHRISTMAS TREE TOPPER! 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_I2gIEmhb4 7:41 WHITE GIRLS TRYING TO RAP! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Px3aN_KgGk 10:38 WORKING OUT WITH KIDS! 3K views1 year ago Eat your dinner 469K views1 year ago What Food Are You Looking Forward To This Thanksgiving? 4.4K views1 year ago DUCT TAPE KIDS TO THE WALL! 50K views1 year ago I GOT POKEMON SUN EARLY! 9K views1 year ago WORKING OUT! 1.7K views1 year ago TEMPLE TRIP! 948 views1 year ago 4 YEAR OLD KID GIVES MONEY TO THE HOMELESS! 3.4K views1 year ago Princess Costume! 11K views1 year ago What's Your Favorite Movie? Single Question Sunday Hosted by James! 1.4K views1 year ago BABY FREAKS OUT AT MAGIC TRICK! 16K views1 year ago CHEATING ON THE TEST! 2.9K views1 year ago WE'RE GIVING AWAY TREASURE TO YOU! 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYsMzcHVcQ 38:17 WE FOUND A REAL TREASURE CHEST! MOST EPIC TREASURE HUNT EVER! 24M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdOITdkdsJM 12:42 WE GOT A SILVER PLAY BUTTON FROM YOUTUBE! 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdN-SNJxzjM 10:01 She has a cute beanie. 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwJnZ6rTil8 6:23 WE JUST GOT 10,000 SUBSCRIBERS! THANK YOU!!! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zdijZR8TOw 10:20 I'M SO OLD! 30 YEAR BIRTHDAY PARTY! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZeldr7hqNk 11:03 OUR CRAZY BEDTIME ROUTINE! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE_xPiiZqxA 9:30 LIFE SIZE PRINCESS CAKE! 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC9EPQasRdU 9:11 Going for a drive in the car 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6wYsmqx5as 11:26 ����GRIM REAPER ON HALLOWEEN!���� 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRKehROM3FY 11:30 NEVER TOO OLD TO TRICK OR TREAT! PRINCESS HALLOWEEN! 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKB_AXOIF2s 5:29 Going Back In Time, What Would You Change? SQS 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F9bSRU7Cb4 9:30 KID VLOGGER STARS! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pLXG4NyBhI 12:45 Ellie cleans windows. 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etqK-Au-Ats 12:31 COSTUME DANCE PARTY AT THE GROCERY STORE! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWKFfn8kbT0 6:38 WE'RE HOME! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYu1mwNonsQ 15:08 TRUE CONFESSIONS OF THE BABYSITTERS! 945 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVrje_n-Btw 12:41 BUBBLES BUBBLES BUBBLES! 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhwAFC_UrEs 6:47 What Is Your Best Moment From This Year? 842 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCSVPZ82TnY 12:56 ROLLER COASTER RIDE AT SANTA MONICA PIER! 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnSod8X5gEs 12:47 IN THE GHETTO! 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxA8SjbSgkw 9:41 FIRST TIME TO VENICE BEACH CALIFORNIA! 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC-AXhva1i0 10:42 SAYING GOODBYE! 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryjkqzgsrR8 20:34 BURIED ALIVE IN CORN! 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVyW81748CE 14:47 DISNEY PRINCESS ZOMBIES! 862K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwcuQxf1J60 9:10 MOST PRECIOUS MOMENT ON THE INTERNET! 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upMiqzG4y64 16:22 SANDERSON SISTERS AT GARDNER VILLAGE WITCHES NIGHT OUT! 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQvXIc89pvE 8:09 CINDERELLA GOES TO WALMART! 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIfZH5L91g4 6:21 FIRST TIME AT A RECORDING STUDO! WITH- MONICA MOORE SMITH! 620 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJvohWqQTDs 9:58 Clean your room 802K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AInPGQym9hA 12:27 SPEECH JAMMER CHALLENGE! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuCsFXlSHAc 10:15 ��A SKELETON PICKED MY NOSE BOOGERS!✌️�� 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdyxOKothbg 10:37 What Is A Patriarchal Blessing? 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RJkpix06PA 8:47 ���� YOUTUBE COLLABORATION SPEED DATING!�� 444 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeq7ARtAoK8 17:45 I LOVE YOUTUBE! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXFKPtryEZQ 9:17 ����KIDS DESTROY ARCADE!�� 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_dRzjr30Ks 11:59 ��☠MAKING A WITCHES BREW!�� 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PznN_3c7vM4 9:58 Halloween Costume 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whniWWhh7Jc 16:22 ������My Grandma Is Sick And Might Die!���� 92K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN-z1eDViYw 6:28 SQS! What Is Your Favorite Pins And Things Project Ever? 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMCK3Q8MS8g 10:29 FAMILY ADVENTURE TO LOWES EXTREME AIR SPORTS! 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0epKDvEcp_Y 13:36 ����HARRY POTTER PARTY!�� 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB2VnqQQTiY 31:32 going to film a commercial 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzzs85dKjD4 12:05 WE'RE GOING TO BE IN A COMMERCIAL! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z6qrnWrgYM 12:39 HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTY! 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3aXKyYKr18 9:17 ����MAKING A DEMENTOR!�� 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1M3HYe-39k 3:25 ����What Is Your Favorite Thing To Wear?���� 935 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT10DEvFGb8 11:58 ���� EAT AN ONION!���� 9.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSPvcaMFvQg 8:59 Laughing in the car 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPV3Ah5Y1tA 16:32 Swinging in the swing. 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ej4vjSoSN0s 18:51 ��SNAKES!�� 86K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qL2GY4s-Tss 10:42 ����HOMESCHOOL TIPS! LEARNING TO READ!�� 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgeCJ3ks5oc 19:18 ��HYPER GIRLS DAY!���� 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InH9oD5XF4w 9:52 What Is Your Favorite Halloween Costume Ever? 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QVKnP3_uXo 20:29 ��NINJA PLAY NIGHT GAMES!���� 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfaNrJqsXwY 4:46 KIDS TRY BUTTER BEER! 853 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P20JNnNzicM 16:29 ��HOW TO MAKE A FACE CAST!���� 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8RSO5BsPuY 9:29 ����Playing with Nerf!�� 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_OfTyLQktY 7:49 HE LOST A TOOTH! 165K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7PRWx0nEC4 14:54 ����MORMON MISSIONARIES HAVE A MESSAGE TO SHARE WITH THE WORLD!���� 890 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2ne_B7KMrY 6:41 What Is Your Biggest Pet Peeve?! 452 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDItBwTJvs0 10:34 ��WE CAUGHT A LITTLE RATTLE SNAKE!���� 422K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7CTuksqfes 14:01 HALLOWEEN PRANK CALLS! 221K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uimQPJa7Q4 14:11 ��HEAVENLY FATHER LOVES YOU!��❤️ 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3W8p9Jr0T0w 15:15 CANNING PEACHES!�� FOOD STORAGE DAY!�� 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZCttwD2Go4 7:24 �� THE WORLDS LARGEST CANDLE!���� 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7iSqP3tCXk 11:10 ��BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! OUR FAMILY IS GROWING!������ 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI7n7xtKbhE 13:34 A day in the life 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLIffUDxINI 18:09 ��SANDERSON SISTERS AT COMIC CON SALT LAKE CITY 2016!��☠ 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKPZx4KPKuE 16:09 BUGS!�� �� 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0DAPhBueUw 9:24 �� WAIT! ����WHY IS SHE TRYING ON WEDDING DRESSES?! 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOubIMuItpU 9:59 6 YEAR OLD MAKES TRAIN FORT! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q70xbQ9HUs 17:08 Thinking about school work 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs1UX8wGY9c 4:12 What Is Your Favorite Restaurant? 545 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-8q55-eji0 8:53 ��SCOUT CAMP!��⛺️ 564 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6gUGyazHAs 7:20 2 YEAR OLD GIRL MAKEUP! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q0pCyUvCSE 11:02 MOSQUITOS!��✋ 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKQ2iPLuBGs 17:16 HERE IS WHAT A PERFECT DAY LOOKS LIKE! 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeITa_nKsLo 16:16 WHAT DID SHE DO TO HER HAIR?! 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjr0bmADmzQ 10:47 WHO IS YOUR CARTOON CRUSH?! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAgTIcnu0KY 10:29 ��DRIVE IN MOVIE!���� 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmGJW0-JDJQ 14:58 Perfect life 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyyTXi4-lzo 14:06 �� ��HE GOT A YELLOW BELT! �� 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62QN3dJcdoo 7:54 PICKING A WINNER! ☝️�� 989 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S31dJokReIg 14:58 ��GRANDMA IS A VERY MESSY EATER! ���� 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg2fSyDjgZk 14:20 ��A GROWTH IN MY THROAT! ���� 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI5K-YAg0Ec 8:08 �� SILLY SONGS! ���� 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv_zBgs1lk4 10:37 We have fun! 858 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfpV0w-pGbY 12:03 WATCHING A METEOR SHOWER! ���� �� 988 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F1VRQCY-gE 9:06 HOW TO SOLVE MARRIAGE! ���� �� 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cdipkna2e0 9:08 Story time with becca 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RTIM_9du-4 15:01 FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAP2Pa6q08o 20:20 HE PUT A BEE IN HIS MOUTH! 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eovWicjsUuI 3:42 What is your favorite fruit? SQS! 690 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFM3fKtTRSk 18:18 Ready for a great day! 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOgGXdu7DMs 20:18 A THOUSAND CANDLES ON A BIRTHDAY CAKE! 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m-U3EGtTCI 6:25 CUTE CHUBBY BABY CHEEKS! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVnaKjPR-Nw 7:09 WE FOUND A HIDDEN TREASURE! 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vUgRhO4yys 14:56 WIFE ATTACKS HUSBAND! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNJAxjy1Q6A 7:48 SLIDE THE CITY PARTY! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXX3FOhSzVY 4:59 WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE SUPER VILLAIN! 560 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrrZGnaNK2g 9:28 INTERNETS CRAZIEST SIBLINGS! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Nm9j_Uce4 10:30 SPRAYING A WASPS NEST! 4K 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g843IDTQGw 9:46 GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynAUxAwBoPQ 11:08 ROTTEN FOOD FIGHT! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOAPrATlt3A 5:59 DISNEY MEETS POKEMON BEHIND THE SCENES! 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9o-j9RJecE 12:30 WE SCARED HER SO BAD! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M66y0eMla5U 5:13 GIRL GOES CRAZY WITH TOO MUCH SUGAR! 910 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms2qqfZi_3M 18:47 MY SISTER HAD HER BABY! 126K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYPF_O-Z-j0 14:57 When the camera's aren't rolling... 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1JhJ7hJ2KU 8:50 IT PEED ON ME! 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4hlzrRXp-4 7:07 SPRINKLERS WASHED OUT OUR POKEMON GO PARTY! 709 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6Ew-GKaMMk 12:04 DANCE MOVES QUIZ! 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GJdCHsDww 8:36 TEAM ROCKET FINALLY CAUGHT PIKACHU! 3.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBIpR9JOHo4 9:00 SQS What Is Your Favorite Part About Yourself? 638 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnshQqBNUzE 9:07 TEAM ROCKET FLASH MOB BEHIND THE SCENES! 509K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tbmzkNGIaY 5:33 SPITTING ON MY BROTHER! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-UeKmX5Lmw 14:57 MAKING A ZELDA ENCHANTED SWORD! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gow5pZCw5Q8 14:03 SURPRISE WELCOME HOME GIFT! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FaTGaqjuLE 6:21 going shopping 458 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s0tQIZCzqg 7:46 WAXING EYEBROWS! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2lWHG8okF4 6:59 WHAT IS YOUR DREAM VACATION? 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2lRZ1F61wc 9:30 WIDE MOUTH CONTEST! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1LLt4RjDB8 13:16 RECREATING OLD AWKWARD FAMILY PHOTOS! 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBTOdYh4-3E 10:47 BEACH DAY! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTDVK3rDJ1o 11:33 CATCHING CRAWDADS! 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnEe_Rns4Dk 8:54 FIREWORK EXPLOSIONS! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr3OhIZWJNo 16:23 RAFTING DISASTER! 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQa3kuU-bAw 4:04 MICHAEL'S FAMILY! 696 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlPktfXJkiw 6:53 WE DROVE ALL NIGHT! 772 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8EO2LZ4-8M 9:06 ROAD TRIP! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUbcXqmUUpY 10:06 EAR BREATHING TORTURE! 762 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSiNz2BoiMY 8:31 MAKING MY WIFE CRY! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWPevrtUkqc 13:16 BABY MERMAID! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cykls-stRDU 5:59 I WANNA SOAK UP THE SUN! 737 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cv8vkhYpo6M 3:35 SQS: If You Could Relive One Day, What Would It Be? 380 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cV8vHzHnwDo 8:27 HE PULLED THE FIRE ALARM! 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oaJB-03axg 11:18 PEELING SUNBURN WITH DUCT TAPE! OUCH! 380K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFlg8XvQo3A 8:59 HE FINALLY GOT HIS POWER WHEELS! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4R4BGsxwmQ 17:47 MY KIDS GOT TAKEN BY A WITCH DOCTOR! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvytf2LeT40 12:26 talking about mom 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoGsh2W827s 9:59 WORST SUNBURN EVER! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_vkgxJth0s 5:43 What Is Your Favorite Memory With Your Father? 298 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Enl6qn86jDs 8:15 BOYS IN GYMNASTICS! 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6FC1LcFVX4 5:10 READY FOR A WATER BALLOON FIGHT! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIZAOcINLPg 12:48 FOOD COLORING EXPLOSION! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0FUWVgXFyc 7:50 THE BEST PART OF BEING A FULL TIME YOUTUBER! 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_8REZz1RGM 7:02 Full Time YouTube? Big Changes! ANNOUNCEMENT! 703 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9n0kQXedByg 13:48 AMAZING ELSA CAKE! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlUw0Pf-FIU 5:07 WHAT WOULD BE YOUR SUPER POWER?! 365 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBtuCYKYCnE 10:58 PULLING OUT CONTACTS FOR THE FIRST TIME! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5_wrb-U1C0 10:26 ANGRY MY CAR GOT EGGED! 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw2tUnMhmvQ 9:01 UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL WITH A QUEEN BEE! 7.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69TLgHBlxy0 9:28 YOU'RE INVITED TO OUR BARBECUE! 561 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT01lPySkI8 15:22 WE LOVE OUR FANS! 530 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj3uIZEj4qU 8:33 WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BREAK THE SABBATH DAY? 820 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa_eAHH-n0w 7:16 CRAZY CONVERTIBLE HAIR! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sg-kbBsNq0 8:08 KIDS TRY COTTON CANDY FOR THE FIRST TIME! 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkSua9ggOXk 7:15 HOW TO MAKE A VORTEX AIR CANNON! 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xW-HyXjuYc 5:59 CUTE KIDS SINGING! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co7kwmp-jpk 9:33 MOM SMASHES TV! 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ8401Rgn_0 6:43 BABY AT THE SPLASH PAD! 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaTDHcAPXR8 4:42 WHAT DO YOU LOVE TO DO WITH YOUR WHOLE FAMILY? 673 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye3sEkJfFa0 13:14 SURPRISING HAHADREW AT THE PARADE! 375 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSVPClooe-g 8:56 HILARIOUS FATHER'S DAY GIFT! 419 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpC5tGziU3U 6:06 KISS ATTACK! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DZ9ZvEtQrA 5:58 REPTILE ATTACK! 284 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4Gq4esmOYU 8:08 TRAGIC STORY! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9F1LVMxjVs 8:49 2 YEAR OLD DOES THE MONKEY BARS! 92K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdFLkFixvaY 7:21 ULTIMATE KID SWINGING! 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71aqgm7uXBY 5:59 WHAT CARTOON CHARACTER ARE YOU? 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f2eMVknKVs 8:18 POOL NOODLE FIGHT! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5777abLQMo 6:04 3000 SUBSCRIBER GIVEAWAY EVENT! 858 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnP_dbv7WhY 5:21 SUPER CUTE FAN ART! 306 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI3T3XBDk_s 9:48 BABY WALK PRACTICE! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o26QTNV5FKA 8:14 SCULPTING MY STOMACH! 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS5ykd98Z5A 3:39 WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? SINGLE QUESTION SUNDAY! 368 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sumFY0Zyso4 19:16 6 YEAR OLD GETS RICH FROM LEMONADE STAND! 524K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8puAkbCVox8 5:15 FOOTLOOSE PROM DANCE PARTY! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7B1nT88bsk 6:05 MASTER CRAFTSMAN MAKES A WORKING KEY OUT OF POPSICLE STICK! 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1bV-R4xNwA 10:13 DESIRE AND PRIORITIES! 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us4L9SNEJlI 6:00 SURPRISING GRANDMA! 421 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObeRkWcQBs0 6:37 BABY BEARDS! NEW STYLE FASHION! 442 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge6zqWP19v8 15:05 THE AMAZING GLITTER BEARD TREND! 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvN3OjEWXq0 10:30 BEEKEEPING AT NIGHT?! 445 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlzKZH3awoU 10:29 JEWELRY ORGINIZATION HACKS! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9QzKnGvMQM 3:53 THE ROAD TO BLACK BELT STARTS HERE! 858 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKT5O-kc5r0 8:07 I LOVE THE BEACH HOUSE! 435 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAkaA0Z1Xtk 7:32 WE'RE DOING THE HEALTHY EATING CHALLENGE! 744 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBGtWzBp22k 13:37 HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! 7 YEARS! 599 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7_5YAO1ezI 7:59 3 KIDS ON A LONG BOARD! 304 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2Q0X1fciqA 3:28 THE BEST BREAKFAST SANDWICH! 443 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xFG6dd6kJA 9:46 PLAYING HOUSE! ITS TIME TO HAVE A BABY! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nry39vkruog 6:31 SUPER CREEPY LADY SPYING THROUGH OUR WINDOW! 852 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qrxmk0_tLks 5:19 THIS KIDS LAUGH IS AWESOME! 673 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_jqqgP4eVw 3:35 LITTLE GIRL SAYS BAD WORD! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7QhT8Bj3I8 7:55 FUN AT THE SKATE PARK! 349 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W9ZOrPik6U 10:36 PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER DIVORCE ME! 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg6HS89SgSI 7:07 PLAYING WITH THE BABY! 759 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxw6_iFiB30 6:27 I CAUGHT A SNAKE WITH MY BARE HANDS! 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isi3PoVBgzs 2:28 LEARNING ABOUT 360 VIDEO! 440 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHpBd8HC06k 17:50 SHOULD I SHAVE THE BEARD? VOTE NOW! 905 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa0b0XO8ut0 5:56 AM I PREGNANT AGAIN?! 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrB-r3kEwa0 7:35 TRIBUTE TO A FALLEN AMERICAN HERO! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdzhZEz8vZs 10:10 BABY'S FIRST STEP! 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyyLlse-aO0 1:21 SORRY NO VLOG TODAY! 270 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSIbq6DQ2b8 8:14 DO YOUR BEST ICE CREAM DANCE! 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ubrc-rZD94I 7:44 KIDS DRIVIG CARS! 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yACuu3HG_-Q 9:29 I DID A PRESENTATION FOR YOUTUBERS! 548 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5jgQBV0V1U 6:39 WELCOME HOME HUGS! 447 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNSj21Rb-pI 13:53 DRUNKEN GOGGLES! 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdyMWJsbywg 14:20 BLOWING STUFF UP BEHIND THE SCENES WITH GEEKIFY GUYS! 578 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEMM_DSz-Dc 10:25 WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP! 682 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwe9ZoXAj20 9:02 EVERYBODY SAY BYE HOUSE! 904 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY7Pn4q9udE 6:23 SWEEPING THE FLOOR WITH A TINY BROOM! 670 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGlzPeFQde0 9:26 HOUSE TOUR! The Beach House 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPnumvpF5ss 11:06 WE BOUGHT A HOUSE! 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9al0J96R31c 7:27 KIDS REACTION TO CARBONATED FRUIT! 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrmSjGNH5wA 12:33 DRY ICE BUBBLE EXPLOSIONS! 71K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IItpqkHtjYw 4:08 MOVING DAY TIPS! 808 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZgTTucgfxE 6:31 PARKING LOT DANCE PARTY! 397 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeqHxzUtg6M 8:05 WATERMELON MONSTER! 626 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIj9o2RxRLo 6:11 BABY LOVES LEMONS! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEXzgyYRbjs 12:27 SATURDAY'S WARRIOR 2016 MOVIE PREMIER - Honest Review 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln2Oc44ac0Q 10:06 PINTEREST FACE MASK PEELING FAIL! 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4gQKTDNjKo 5:39 Dealing with Depression 458 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0UwmWhoXIo 6:19 EASTER BUNNY CAME! 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1J7x7xyG-0Y 16:19 REY SKYWALER RIDES A BULL AT CVX LIVE! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q88B8gY0j9g 11:49 SANDERSON SISTERS SING WITH MORMON TABERNACLE CHOIR! 5.7K views2 years ago DANCING WITH ALEX BOYE 394 views2 years ago WINNING THE CRANE GAME! 4.7K views2 years ago EPIC EASTER BASKET GIVEAWAY! 840 views2 years ago BABY PLAYING PIANO! 1K views2 years ago TAKING A PEEK AT THE BEES! 1.2K views2 years ago HUGE BUBBLES! 961 views2 years ago GETTING READY FOR MOVING DAY! 618 views2 years ago PLUNGER TO THE FACE! 851 views2 years ago SECRET TO GETTING PERMANENT MARKER OFF THE WALL! 70K views2 years ago WHAT DOES IT MEAN IF A FORTUNE COOKIE IS EMPTY?! 636 views2 years ago HE'S FINALLY HAD ENOUGH! 4.8K views2 years ago CAR SEAT ROLLER COASTER! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhaQUbvLX6k 7:05 CHAIR PLANKING CHALLENGE! 762 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIIOh7npsHw 9:49 SUPER CRAZY HAIR STYLE! 871 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uql0--HUdo 8:21 HAPPINESS IS A CHOICE! 288 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K47YLv2_VLI 7:42 BABY'S FIRST TOOTH! 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G1aHjQmGEY 2:52 TOOTHPASTE ALL OVER THE CARPET! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiwDDvev0P4 4:32 STREET RACING WITH HERBIE! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XAJDaXm0Q8 5:02 GURGLING BATH WATER! 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZadpsPl9aDE 5:30 LOLA BUNNY IN REAL LIFE! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ_EpTmIsOY 4:36 LOOK WHAT THE TOOTH FAIRY BROUGHT ME! 937 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5cJsVAluxk 8:12 PULLING TEETH! 4K 5.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHPUXpcx4-4 6:02 DADS REACT TO KIDS DRAWING ON WALL! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im4aGuEdijU 7:57 BABY'S FIRST HAIRCUT! 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEGookjcADg 6:41 MY HEAD'S GOING TO EXPLODE! 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJWzCHO-gxo 4:52 BROKEN SLIDE AT THE PARK! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl210faX1EI 14:18 WE GOT A HELICOPTER! 740 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mxgl8n_21s 3:07 CRUISIN WITH THE TOP DOWN! 486 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVkSayEo6ok 12:03 WE FOUND A STRAY CAT! 264K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPhsrHfwoqM 15:14 DISCUSSION: WHAT IS THE FUTURE OF VLOGGING? 660 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHmDgUkLCh4 3:47 LITTLE HELPERS DOING LAUNDRY! 419 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTkUWImLkrg 4:03 MAKING KIDS TRY SODA WATER! 575 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCz_laa2hEs 6:22 MAKING TOUGH DECISIONS! 482 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flLxwn9RQ90 13:53 ROOT BEER CONCENTRATE CHALLENGE! 812 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwhuxVWiR7k 5:05 KIDS HILARIOUS REACTION TO SOUR LEMON JUICE! 199K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGJxeG3aSoU 4:29 CRAZY KIDS DANCE PARTY! 882 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWWlMRJjh7A 5:24 EATING LEMONS! 525 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGmbs-EkTow 11:58 CHARLIE BIT GRANDMA! 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc_6r1QT1qY 9:24 NEVER EAT BANANAS LIKE THIS! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fjpv6is1KHI 5:03 FAMILY OF DAILY VLOGGERS! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdxtNakICLE 13:26 FAMILY FUN PARTY! 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svDAJZyvBpo 8:06 FACE SWAP! THE NEW INTERNET SENSATION! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjH0PcRhcZk 9:44 I POKED MY EYEBALL! 787 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roeQFa2yCew 6:48 6 YEAR OLD TALKS ABOUT GOALS AND SAVING MONEY! 396 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS2_D7MDnxQ 13:00 HALLWAY YOGA BALANCE POSES! 475 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrKiBU1-pho 4:43 FUNNY WAY TO EAT A LOLLY POP! 416 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezN66wiFIjg 7:56 6 YEARS OLD BIRTHDAY BOY! 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AjD_pz647c 18:05 BEAUTIFUL LDS TEMPLE WEDDING! 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdyBgfT_g2c 8:51 STAIRCASE SLIDING! 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaPDnnVvEwg 4:01 WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BLOW YOUR NOSE TOO HARD? 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qD_2fZDHM8 6:27 STRANGE WORKOUTS THAT BRING GREAT RESULTS! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6F4wgT49gA 5:20 CREEPY PARENTS SPY ON THEIR SLEEPING KIDS! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INHDLrP5TEY 8:56 POST BIRTH WEIGHT LOSS INSPIRATION! 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52y08MSEJ_4 7:11 HUNGRY BABY EATS TABLE! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGdFFLztVqE 7:26 ANGEL BABY GIRL! 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CNLHNQYoQY 6:30 I NEED AN IMAGE COUNSELLOR! 302 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcAwYbP4WmA 3:14 GLITTER EXPLOSION! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7jfJ2HkXec 7:26 WINTER TIME WALK! 743 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIKifxAjHwI 6:02 IF YOU MARRY A UTAH GIRL, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE UTAH! 436 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7egVKyVCmM 7:01 LITTLE GIRL GETS TRAPPED IN BOOSTER SEAT! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9RRi7ln6fM 9:09 KIDS DANCE FOR THE DYCHES FAM! 616 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnDxBhDCb1s 7:38 CRAZY BACHELOR PARTY GAMES! 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGLvv5BvWEM 4:41 FALLING ASLEEP IN THE BOUNCER! 788 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ax3MPE_0TjA 6:56 BABY SUCKING BOOGERS! 546 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-NJzwdnLos 8:13 BABIES HILARIOUS REACTION TO FIRST SOLID FOOD! 957 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLSq-Bx3RXM 9:02 POISON BEARD STRIKES AGAIN! 391 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsbqTJyxjxs 8:59 BABY VS ROBOT! BATTLE! 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHB8MPNSSOg 3:26 A COUPLE OF CRAZY BOYS! 492 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZmtIejcqfc 6:25 HOT PLASTIC UNITARD! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE3yY3Y4CIE 4:31 I ATE ALL THE CANDY AT WALMART! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anLTVSMM31Q 8:38 I CAN MAKE MY CAMERA LEVITATE! 390 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stCEWdJ8_5s 7:01 HEALTHY EATING CHALLENGE! 656 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLl-YSjjPBg 5:29 AMAZING BALANCING BABY! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zh2T2wZEhk 8:29 HOW TO POTTY TRAIN IN LESS THAN A DAY! INSTRUCTIONAL VIDEO 2.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7Ih47kmiJ4 3:26 PAUSE THE GAME - The Beach House 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhHM0HiIXBQ 10:03 PLAYING WITH FLUBBER! 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPI-2wXA8oY 4:12 AEROBICS DANCE VACUUMING! 585 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an-wr2a4uts 8:06 LITTLE GIRL REACTS TO SALAD! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvMuWnTMFo0 8:16 NEVER GIVE UP! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J9drOUCqrw 9:40 PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aX5hzurP2_0 6:50 UTAH VLOGGERS GONE WILD! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV4LScHfP5U 21:21 A YEAR IN REVIEW! 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9NkwZHuPKA 13:45 INSANE SKI FAILS! 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6ysqUvICWc 0:51 Ryan and Becca - A Tribute! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_F_zhxKowk 4:15 MAKING HEALTHY COOKIES! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrQPzw752tM 12:36 CRAZY TAPE FACE! 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTIWTNGcOWQ 15:16 DAILY VLOGGING FOR A YEAR! 499 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4V4VcfmNlo 7:15 SWEET BROTHERS! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK7LFTJDv4E 7:01 WE FORGOT TO VLOG! 376 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h86yIOtA1aI 7:59 KIDS DO BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE! 10K views2 years ago DINNER DATE! 312 views2 years ago CHRISTMAS AT THE BEACH HOUSE! 2015 110K views2 years ago Kid Flipping Remix! 316 views2 years ago INAPROPRIATE WHITE ELEPHANT GIFT! 3.9K views2 years ago CHILDREN DOING INSANE STUNTS! 5.9K views2 years ago EAT WITH YOUR HANDS! 324 views2 years ago HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORBIN! WE LOVE YOU! 3.2K views2 years ago WE GOT A ROBOT! 1.5K views2 years ago NIGHT TIME ROUTINE! 790 views2 years ago WORLDS BIGGEST LIGHTSABER FIGHT! 916 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL1sl0VEE6I 12:38 AT THE STAR WARS PREMIER WITH ALL THE BEST YOUTUBERS! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAnEyjr-Weo 3:38 SICK SICK SICK! 728 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiTX3M5IJS4 8:34 CORBIN IS ALMOST 4! 325 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jMS06Kx_Uk 7:58 PARENTHOOD, THE UPS AND DOWNS! 479 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4byPYtj3rU 5:40 REY COSTUME DONE! READY FOR STARWARS! 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfaJjdHvkWU 11:19 SOMEONE'S GOT A BUN IN THE OVEN! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u3wCoZP9kw 6:19 4 MONTH BABY CHECK UP! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qaXtcxafIM 8:36 BABY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! 648 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dk8nfKXvaK0 6:14 WE GOT A NEW HOUSE! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTrVMEPFGuI 13:19 MUST BE SANTA! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUQF-Twj4fU 6:56 ITS STUCK!!! 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpX-Rsm-uTw 9:15 MUSICAL MAMA! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeEUOQOR2XU 9:51 DISGUSTING MYSTERY ICE CREAM! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRxmx3JNHqI 7:25 ZOMBIE ATTACK! 462 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv9LYtdzu6Q 7:19 CRAZY BEARDED MAN IN THE HOUSE! 297 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gkoE6m6z30 9:44 THREE AMAZING CHILD ACROBATS! 944 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXs9y8jJsjw 6:55 VIDEO GAMES FOR BABIES 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1poTSUATFs 5:29 GIANT BLISTER! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGXbQf3bnIg 2:17 LIP SYNC CHALLENGE! Sugar - Maroon 5 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qac8mDhiBc 12:27 LETS TALK ABOUT SUGAR 645 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcEiracigfs 5:42 ON THE SET WITH ASHLEE MARIE CAKES! 563 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoRjE5MxMdc 11:00 HEY EVERYONE CHECK OUT THIS UGLY SWEATER! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB57bin9cH0 17:49 BEST THANKSGIVING EVER! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9o1Pnnu5nM 4:28 CUTEST KIDS ON THE INTERNET! 557 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeuOl3TQM1w 12:47 CHRISTMAS YOUTUBER SURPRISE! Shaycarl, studio c, ellie and jared, peter hollins, stuart edge 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqeWCYBOlYA 5:49 I HAVE NOT BEEN OUTSIDE IN A WEEK! 327 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAvGH93ea5M 1:24 How To Hambrito! 300 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27ZFXFU7eTY 4:01 ENJOYING SUNDAY DINNER! 279 views2 years ago WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WORLD! 729 views2 years ago THE MAN PONY! LATEST HAIR STYLE! 3.5K views2 years ago SMELLING SMOKE! House fire? 1.4K views2 years ago ATTICS ARE SCARY! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPKEppKv0WI 11:11 STRETCHING CHALLENGE! 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNIVfknpO0E 9:08 CHILDREN ARE A TREASURE! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt_1sqzeGyw 5:43 SHE SAT IN DOG POOP! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJvza1qNXK8 13:03 CHECK OUT THESE AMAZING STUNTS! 562 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee7x3rqS2sc 5:17 THERE'S GREY HAIRS IN MY BEARD! 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blJmmqZsVQk 5:19 THAT JACKET IS WAY TOO SMALL FOR YOU! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNzOZW46hg4 9:16 MY LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In2y-x8Ex_o 4:10 DRIVING THROUGH A BLIZZARD! 450 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-5c6EnxRGM 8:58 SUPER AWKWARD YOGA POSES! 722 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDE9viuKWLU 10:26 NEW TRIXIN MODEL! 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeD4XzORnlc 15:08 TRIXIN CLOTHING STORE GRAND OPENING! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BlNLAwvk-8 8:17 FUNNY THINGS TO DO AT COSTCO! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ihz9TApE0hE 14:19 ROMANTIC SURPRISE PROPOSAL! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM1iYnMzlb8 8:38 BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH MY FRIENDS! 480 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpZtAua2DGY 13:24 I'M A YOUTUBER! 324 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkm6-J9qJq8 9:08 MYSTERIOUS BRUISE!? 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWkdDjQ5dhk 15:23 MOMMY EATS KIDS CANDY PRANK FAIL! 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfeLRFWlGqU 5:56 ARE YOU SURE THIS IS CHOCOLATE?! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RSvy-78wcs 8:37 THE SANDERSON SISTERS TORMENT WALMART SHOPPERS! 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk_bR25EDUQ 5:33 BABY GIGGLES ARE ADORABLE! 981 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRM5F83henk 5:34 DA BA DA BA! 342 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Stc23CMfh1g 7:21 MOMMY PLAYING ON THE PLAYGROUND! 593 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRMPpHJlHfQ 9:17 THE BEACH HOUSE MEETS THE SHAYTARDS! 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ1nNhGDbGU 6:03 SUPER CUTE BABY HAT! 611 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aez8Gi_NRCs 16:01 WITCHES NIGHT OUT! 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7g74SBYiLA 6:33 HOME MADE MALEFICENT COSTUME! 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-J4NRWiAwU 9:12 MOMMY BELCHES! very funny 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPNmCUmBzKA 5:05 OW I GOT A BIG GASH! 668 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDYyFCqC5Ig 6:58 TELLING SECRETS! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4Ge4eB1ZRE 8:02 NIGHTMARES OF PARENTHOOD! 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VyOdHsuOF0 5:45 MAN MAKING PUMPKIN PIE! 297 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5Z8-5DVp5U 9:52 THE FACE YOU MAKE WHEN YOU LIE! 873 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVs_5mrK2kE 12:59 WE GOT A LETTER! THANK YOU! 445 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG6Fuot5t1s 3:53 WE WON A PRIZE! UTUBERS MEETUP! 492 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyDTFRqjoGI 5:42 NAUGHTY PRANKS IN THE GIRLS RESTROOM! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FBQUPj3gZ8 6:50 SWEET BABY KISSES! 330 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKoKJB3P4Vk 7:25 FILMING A ZOMBIE ATTACK MOVIE! 335 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIa8YSOgADw 9:44 TOE WEAVING CHALLENGE! 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3GJt3GSC8k 11:24 HOCUS POCUS SANDERSON SISTERS ARE BACK! 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku53srktB3U 7:36 BABY YOGA! 410 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnqFicIu6MA 9:03 GOING DOWN THE SLIDE! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onFL2pF2JbE 8:59 WORLDS YOUNGEST VLOGGER! 686 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gi8_GwsFqC0 9:22 SAVE THE HONEY BEES! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkpotDr8KWw 6:45 DANCING AT WALMART! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVnh9gWAskQ 8:13 GETTING ATTACKED BY FEET! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fn6kMHKU5_s 10:50 MAKING INSIDE OUT COSTUMES! 65K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRje904NP8g 11:04 INSIDE OUT - SADNESS IN REAL LIFE! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAL7Eo_nZ8Y 9:34 STUART EDGE AND PETER HOLLENS LIVE CONCERT! 9.7K views2 years ago PINS AND THINGS - MAKING A TUTORIAL! 6.3K views2 years ago Charlie is asleep 1.7K views2 years ago GETTING TO KNOW YOU GUYS! 542 views2 years ago BEST COSTUMES AT COMIC CON SLC 2015! 14K views2 years ago HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 2K views2 years ago CAKE MONSTER! 700 views2 years ago CHECK OUT MY NEW HAIRSTYLE! 543 views2 years ago BABY'S FIRST AWAKE SMILE! 454 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFzcXeYp6_A 8:22 AWESOME STEAMPUNK COSTUME! 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhcuLKTb4Vg 8:41 GETTING OUT OF DEBT DAVE RAMSEY STYLE! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rox3Vpw3tfM 6:15 CREEPY OLD MAN TRIES TO HUG LITTLE GIRL! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM6c53pFJpM 8:55 HOW TO HARVEST HONEY! 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKx0qxDssPg 6:40 ADULTS WITH BABY TEETH! 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDydcmXyOhU 8:47 FAMILY PUMPKIN CARVING PROJECT! 814 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxfT30ZvGts 10:33 WHAT DOES CROUP SOUND LIKE? 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z8Mos4j8QQ 7:44 A LESSON ON GOAL SETTING 180 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV9sk-p7SA0 6:30 BABY ROLLS OVER! 725 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWu51Feag0w 5:48 LATE NIGHT VLOGGING! 374 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bG-VqIcv0bw 19:18 BIG FAT MORMON WEDDING! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWKIWoy43rI 13:05 PICKING NOSE HAIRS! OUCH! 656 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm_5ujgQ-hk 11:22 PUPPY ATTACKS LITTLE BOY! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldjBWkJQ74I 10:28 ALMOST WEDDING DAY! 555 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed3vUxesf8w 8:15 WHO'S READY FOR STARWARS VII?! 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqaxdVoqjcc 9:07 CUTE MOM GETS HIT ON AT HOME DEPOT! 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEq7YQCZsAQ 3:28 CONFESSIONS OF A 94 YEAR OLD GRANDMA! 434 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9N3OttFP2w 15:09 BROTHER CHOCOLATE FACE LICK CHALLENGE! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdZHzM07k6E 1:55 LIP SYNC CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (I Don't Like It I Love It - Flo Rida) 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8krtZwWcd-g 9:58 BROTHERLY LOVE! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjYtXK9IN9g 9:19 MOM GIVES TATTOO TO BABY GIRL 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuuVW0hG6e0 11:09 BEACH HOUSE VLOGS MEETS ELLIE AND JARED! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1YbH9U8PGc 5:42 CREEPING ON SLEEPING BABIES! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HigfokDqfY 7:42 WATERMELON SUCKER BABY! 579 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_TuCvzhmM8 8:21 BEST SCARE PRANKS OF 2015! 516 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4VF8E0ZINs 11:12 BIG BOY ON THE MONKEY BARS! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDyaJalQeaY 9:45 SEE-THROUGH BRA PRANK! 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFMmEz1gF2M 6:17 PIGGYBACK RIDES! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZkbF0ROmPc 9:09 WIFE FEEDS HUSBAND SUSPICIOUS MEAL! 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_MOUQyqCuA 9:01 EPIC BREAD MAN! 629 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yghDON-Tjd8 6:34 MOST AMAZING SINGER ON YOUTUBE! 431 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv6qqCw9u4A 13:10 VOLDEMORT'S CHILD! 931 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFIIDyhH14s 14:55 TRIPPING OVER PEOPLE MAKING OUT! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7gE_9O6lH4 6:39 MY BABY'S FAMOUS! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRtxqq1pIp0 12:09 HOMESCHOOL VS PUBLIC SCHOOL! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jjZu8HcIhc 7:35 I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT! 341 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsjs8f-jrTw 11:13 MOM'S GUILTY PLEASURES! 391 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuO_hKBlMw0 8:20 WIFE SPOILS HUSBANDS SURPRISE! 560 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5qcjcI1SZU 7:32 LOVE AT HOME! #SHAREGOODNESS 496 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daMA9rbTiJ8 14:19 KIDS PLAYING WITH BEES! 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBiiewn0Rhg 15:29 ESSENCE OF BABY! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-FvIVPQyGw 13:56 T SHIRT GIVEAWAY WINNER! 362 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrgG2kZljWQ 11:16 ANGELS MAKE MY BABY SMILE! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWJk8wJ7VBA 11:29 MEET MY SECOND WIFE! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTFRBoCSfxM 21:46 1000 SUBSCRIBERS! T-SHIRT GIVEAWAY! 684 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIMfTXDgP3M 6:32 JAUNDICE SCARE! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVTuUnjRqJE 15:31 AT CVX LIVE 2015! 9.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjNF6NoqNic 19:37 BRINGING HOME THE NEWEST YOUTUBER (CVX DAY 1) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHK45z3FeOg 15:30 SLIMED IN THE FACE! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBbjHEKiK-A 9:20 Welcome to the family Charlie! 1.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Xde17vWuZQ 38:06 Watch Our Baby Birth Video LIVE! 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DconjZvJbc 11:55 PREGNANT WOMAN WITH A MARSHMALLOW GUN! DANGER! 2.1K views2 years ago IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR A CHRISTMAS WISH LIST! 887 views2 years ago WHAT THE HECK ARE WE EATING?! 507 views2 years ago READY FOR CVX LIVE! 369 views2 years ago AWKWARD MATERNITY COSTUMES! 11K views2 years ago IS THE BABY COMING EARLY?! 53K views2 years ago I WON $5 MILLION DOLLARS! 2.5K views2 years ago CREEPY SUPER HEROES! 372 views2 years ago VAMPIRE ATTACK! 2.4K views2 years ago I MAKE THIS LOOK GOOD! 446 views2 years ago SEARCHING FOR GHOSTS! 26K views2 years ago BACKYARD OLYMPICS! 475 views2 years ago VOTE FOR US NEXT BIG YOUTUBER CONTEST! 302 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYcyid0kXHc 5:18 I RIPPED MY FAVORITE PANTS! 310 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2RWGEaMqlY 6:31 MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00u5wX9bDlE 6:37 TIME FOR A NEW HAIRSTYLE! 255 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QS7ZcZsTEY 9:07 SUPER SMASH BROTHERS THROWDOWN! 189 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-G5haiDNsc 11:42 LUNCHTIME IS SO MESSY! 488 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhBZlpQZHUE 6:34 RAMBLINGS OF A PREGNANT WOMAN! 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fILAeXsuSUE 7:30 I LOVE MY WIFE SO MUCH! 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVlR6PtlBDs 5:47 LICKING EARRINGS! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y-2lRCrQS4 5:33 WE NEED IDEAS! 247 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhTs7xSDk6s 11:53 FLYING BABIES! 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMigugdgr5c 4:08 MAKING A SAND CASTLE! 249 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTSIDo8UFn0 9:06 GOING WEDDING SHOPPING! 411 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rn6g8cP37s 9:48 MAKING A VELOCIRAPTOR! 378 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po4mCoQEJXQ 7:05 A DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY! 972 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb3u8oZRWSs 5:54 THUNDERSTORM FOOTAGE! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlbFRJs4f6k 9:34 PINS AND THINGS BEHIND THE SCENES! 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpMAkpgppUI 3:27 AM I GOING BLIND?! 948 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXo8SKyZSgw 10:38 LOSING OUR DREAM JOB?! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJz7_j7dkYY 11:28 SQUIRTING THE FIRE TRUCK! 666 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nkTFrXxkY8 4:35 OLDER THAN YOUR OWN AUNT?! 994 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-C24nTc2UE 5:59 BEST DINNER EVER! 594 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zip8Ak8Zuc 9:24 MOSQUITOS ATTACK PREGNANT WOMAN! 847 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r3HXMK9rd4 4:33 WATER BABIES! 618 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aN4jAZWVE1c 7:32 TIME TO SWIM! 437 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5vJ2ScTiNk 5:55 SHE IS READY TO HELP! 217 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO4q5hf1E7k 7:46 BABY MUD MONSTER! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rhayrNUtg4 5:39 THREE BABY BEARS IN A CLOSET! 263 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZXyuSObowE 8:23 THERE'S A MOUSE IN OUR DISHWASHER!? 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZjDoprvElE 7:01 MEETING WITH BORED SHORTS TV 350 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TobeGfBuluk 7:23 A KIDS VLOG! 330 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN2-GjC6q3g 9:31 LIVE BABY TOTEM POLE! 605 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUu_aY3QCr4 8:31 WORLDS BEST DADDY! 507 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyaCl1Z7qHE 10:58 AT THE DRIVE-IN MOVIE! 345 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrRe_wHZiio 4:25 KARATE FLY KILLER BABY! 468 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzwXrOp8qbs 5:20 NIGHT TIME TEDDY SNUGGLE! 258 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpNkmZB0HBo 5:45 GUESS WHAT WE FOUND IN THE PANTRY!? 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M4NyWwmWTg 3:22 THE VACATIONS ARE FINALLY OVER! 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHiZ4jA_L6U 7:22 MARSHMALLOW AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE-pXw3sEeE 9:54 SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING COMPETITION! 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWbpJJObbQw 7:47 WE FOUND A PETTING ZOO! 454 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9z_CtKjfzA 5:43 I CAN RIDE MY BIKE WITH NO TRAINING WHEELS! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-7Y3kLYV0o 5:16 WHAT MAKES US SICK? 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2MVLXgUAvE 8:30 WE'RE GOING TO CVX LIVE! 243 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJubha6mdbU 13:44 WHAT IS TRYPOPHOBIA?! 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9N-ddXDiXc 5:07 I GOT STUNG BY A BEE! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQTlByrKSnw 7:28 BOYS WILL BE BOYS! 581 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LpQkXece2c 12:26 LAST DAY OF OUR VACATION! 415 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiSj4UwTpxs 9:50 SWIMMING IN THE CREEK! 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DASqoyZ9RF4 10:39 THE BEACH HOUSE AT THE BEACH! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7itmOMQTKs 9:21 MEET MY FAMILY! 523 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNknEwKDCns 10:58 SICK KIDS! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgPkglAV4qQ 19:31 GRANDPA VENTRILOQUIST! 975 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9lEHB9_qBw 10:23 BIKE CRUISIN' 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Waq0Sr0bho 10:21 READY FOR MY ROADTRIP! 376 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvsTB5sZHvw 7:43 GETTING READY FOR A ROAD TRIP! 614 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyjR2S1nfGw 8:57 I HAVE GESTATIONAL DIABETES! 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XXPPERUj7g 12:34 PLAY A GAME WITH US! 255 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El1NAvq4y3M 11:49 I WANT SUGAR SO BAD! 845 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHUSXYEnl38 7:50 TWO TRUTH'S AND A LIE! 482 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIUPSQGs94o 5:08 WE'RE A CRAZY FAMILY! 631 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNdlPIZSf7w 5:17 SUPER CREEPY SPIDER! 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC5oT0guX_s 6:58 PLAYING WITH SLIME! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G6A1RFoAC8 3:37 FABULOUS NEW LOOK! 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9fPXR9aMGg 10:18 THATS A HORSE! 259 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMQfWNTQC1M 14:38 PETTING FARM! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tw8aQP8yQ3E 3:16 PLAYING ON THE JUNGLE GYM! 298 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPP6sdRetGI 3:14 BEE DANCE! 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSdfiKs-S-0 7:17 A PUNCH IN THE FACE! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okrVR3MP2ug 17:19 PERFECT AT HOME WATER BIRTH! - Clean 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xGCaIoBcO0 5:41 HAMBURGER LOVE AFFAIR! 319 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KTRB3QYuk 7:33 SUPER GRUMPY FACE! 581 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMyo4RTVuwU 8:59 BIG BELLY CONTEST! 192K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUKPjAqx4EE 6:07 SUPER CREEPY EGGS IN MY BANANA! 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUhrqvTumBU 9:32 CALL THE MIDWIFE! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysUIOtdvcDk 13:56 VERY BAD VISION! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T3SzTvXmDo 10:27 daydreaming 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NRwiH2nvDU 8:44 GOING INSIDE A MORMON TEMPLE? 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcjglZ8SQyc 7:20 LEARNING TO READ! 212 views2 years ago THUNDERSTORM OUTSIDE! 324 views2 years ago BABIES ON A TRAMP! 267 views2 years ago MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU! 222 views2 years ago THE SECRETS TO A HAPPY MARRIAGE! 279 views2 years ago FAMILY DANCE PARTY! 258 views2 years ago SWEET BABY KISSES! 356 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFAk78A2Rz4 7:35 DIRTY FACE BABY MESS! 303 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rPUYoAAocE 7:40 ALWAYS TRYIN' TA SCARE PEOPLE! 315 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JubxjMz8wwc 9:48 WANNA LEARN ABOUT BEES? 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4iPsezHok8 4:21 I SMELLED DINNER FROM A MILE AWAY! 296 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Spbc3o7_i5E 9:45 WE GOT HONEY BEES! 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzF-rPsIccc 12:12 SCARE DADDY PRANK! 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTMJ9S3eloE 3:57 FIRST TIME RIDING A BIKE! 520 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vyv56FL9WA 6:53 NEW JOB PROPOSAL! 729 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj8r8kIxiZc 8:41 THERE'S A BAD GUY IN OUR HOUSE! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRJIQIWoZIQ 6:22 CHILLIN' ON THE TRAMPOLINE 325 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYdCjmg-GDA 5:03 Standing in our kitchen 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15p4qYhxpyI 7:31 GENDER REVEAL DANCE PARTY! 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX2Q3XDOEMk 9:40 ULTRASOUND SURPRISE! 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8s3rQUBZb0 7:06 ITS SO WINDY! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32LQQn-1vac 14:15 CAUGHT EATING SUGAR! 237 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FP4WpjJbg0 7:11 WE'VE GOT A LEAKY ROOF! 241 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Had8YbPnYU 10:03 I SPOIL MY WIFE! 633 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HVaVQnz_Ms 11:17 WHATS FOR DINNER?! 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NntDY8NWd8U 16:51 PRE TERM LABOR SCARE! 1.6K views2 years ago [1,000] 5:37 GETTING STITCHES REMOVED! 10K views2 years ago [1,001] 3:48 CLEANING OUR OLD HOUSE 749 views2 years ago [1,002] 9:33 NEW SWEAR WORDS! 736 views2 years ago [1,003] 13:16 BEAR ATTACK! 656 views2 years ago [1,004] 9:10 GRANDPA GETS IN TROUBLE! 355 views2 years ago [1,005] 11:02 PET SPIDER! 956 views2 years ago [1,006] 9:00 MOVING DAY! 599 views2 years ago [1,007] 8:33 LICKABLE WALLPAPER! 2.3K views2 years ago [1,008] 6:20 WE'RE MOVING! 508 views2 years ago [1,009] 9:43 APRIL FOOLS PRANKS! 445 views2 years ago [1,010] 12:13 PLAYGROUND Day 96K views2 years ago [1,011] 12:06 THE CUTEST POKEMON MASTER! 301 views2 years ago [1,012] 3:18 LOOKING FOR A NEW HOUSE! 587 views2 years ago [1,013] 11:43 TRAMPOLINES AND WATER BALLOONS! 3.7K views3 years ago [1,014] 7:37 BABY MICKEY IN DIAPERS! 934 views3 years ago [1,015] 9:38 PREGNANT KARATE MOVES AT THE STORE! 952 views3 years ago [1,016] 4:55 MONSTERS UNDER THE BED! 303 views3 years ago [1,017] 7:23 STEALING KISSES FROM BABIES! 698 views3 years ago [1,018] 9:32 I'M A VACUUM KILLER! 607 views3 years ago [1,019] 8:53 SCREAM UNDER THE BATHROOM DOOR PRANK! 924 views3 years ago [1,020] 5:47 SHOE SHOPPING WITH MY BABY GIRL! 1K views3 years ago [1,021] 12:42 AFRICAN FIRE DANCE! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,022] 7:04 5 YEAR OLD ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! 460 views3 years ago [1,023] 7:45 PARK OVERLOAD! 260 views3 years ago [1,024] 9:39 OLD FAMILY VIDEOS! 534 views3 years ago [1,025] 7:25 WATER SLIDE INSANITY! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,026] 7:57 TRAMPOLINE TRICKS! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,027] 5:58 BABY MOZART! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,028] 10:14 BACKYARD CAMPOUT! 657 views3 years ago [1,029] 8:01 UNDER WATER MOVIE! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,030] 10:53 ARE WE HAVING A GIRL OR A BOY?! 734 views3 years ago [1,031] 5:52 HAIRCUT DAY! 562 views3 years ago [1,032] 9:35 OLD FAMILY PHOTOS! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,033] 10:51 EASTER BUNNY SMOKES! 2.5K views3 years ago [1,034] 6:24 WORLDS CUTEST EASTER BUNNY! 440 views3 years ago MY 5 YEAR OLD KNOWS THE BEST LINE TO PICK UP GIRLS! 410 views3 years ago PLAYPLACE ADVENTURES!!! 509 views3 years ago WE SIGNED WITH MAKER STUDIOS! 457 views3 years ago HOME MADE BALL PIT! 1.2K views3 years ago FIXING WIPERS WITH FINGERNAIL POLISH! 281 views3 years ago 3 LITTLE ANGELS! 640 views3 years ago [1,035] 8:13 BOWLING BACKWARDS?! 13K views3 years ago [1,036] 9:14 baby chick 2K views3 years ago [1,037] 15:12 BABY DANCE PARTY! 534 views3 years ago [1,038] 5:39 BABY HAS HUGE FEET! 404 views3 years ago [1,039] 14:40 LIFE AFTER DEATH?! 389 views3 years ago [1,040] 8:53 WE WANT YOU ON THE BEACH HOUSE! 598 views3 years ago [1,041] 5:13 OUR FIRST PAUSE THE GAME SUBMISSION! 401 views3 years ago [1,042] 10:56 BLAST TO THE PAST! 300 views3 years ago [1,043] 5:20 SICK BABIES 1.5K views3 years ago [1,044] 7:42 WERE YOUTUBE FAMOUS! 571 views3 years ago [1,045] 9:27 BONFIRE EMERGENCY! 574 views3 years ago [1,046] 8:51 AWKWARD DOCTORS VISIT! 7.3K views3 years ago [1,047] 9:57 SHAYTARDS SUBSCRIBED TO US! 889 views3 years ago [1,048] 5:52 DIAPER WARS! 8.8K views3 years ago [1,049] 7:49 DOORBELL DITCHING CAKES! 6.3K views3 years ago [1,050] 10:29 FAMILY DATE NIGHT! 1.5K views3 years ago [1,051] 10:39 SPLINTER SURGERY! 4.6K views3 years ago [1,052] 12:13 ITS TIME TO LOSE THIS FATTNESS! 633 views3 years ago [1,053] 9:44 SHHH! WE GOTTA SCARE DADDY! 762 views3 years ago [1,054] 7:20 BATHROOM PRANKS! 1.2K views3 years ago [1,055] 9:23 MAKING HUGE BUBBLES! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,056] 12:50 CHUGGING CHOCOLATE! 491 views3 years ago [1,057] 10:41 STUCK UNDER A CRIB! 827 views3 years ago [1,058] 11:03 A TRIBUTE TO MY MOTHER! 1.7K views3 years ago [1,059] 8:49 MY BEST FRIEND'S A TREE HUGGER! 380 views3 years ago [1,060] 13:20 GIANT SPLINTER! 13K views3 years ago [1,061] 11:09 SURPRISE ULTRASOUND! 1.9K views3 years ago [1,062] 5:31 THIS IS A FAMILY VIDEO! 3.2K views3 years ago [1,063] 10:31 LIFE LESSONS WITH KIDS! 483 views3 years ago [1,064] 6:20 REBECCA BLACK'S NEW SONG "MONDAY"! 528 views3 years ago [1,065] 13:09 CRAZY 8 HOUR CALL! 3.1K views3 years ago [1,066] 9:23 UNCLE JUNGLE GYM! 882 views3 years ago [1,067] 7:22 TRENDING STYLES FOR 2015! 436 views3 years ago [1,068] 9:39 THIS IS WHAT CRAZY LOOKS LIKE! 470 views3 years ago [1,069] 6:46 MY WIFE ALMOST BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN! 908 views3 years ago [1,070] 9:46 SURPRISE BREAKFAST IN BED! 9.4K views3 years ago [1,071] 10:57 TREASURE HUNT! 41K views3 years ago [1,072] 4:57 BABY REACTS! 629 views3 years ago [1,073] 11:31 BAKING WITH A 4 YEAR OLD! 602 views3 years ago [1,074] 4:39 PICKY BABY IN MY BELLY! 2K views3 years ago [1,075] 6:34 WELCOME HOME! 1.6K views3 years ago [1,076] 7:23 OUR DREAMS ACTUALLY CAME TRUE AT DISNEY! 1.9K views3 years ago [1,077] 23:10 SHAYCARL MAKES AN ANNOUCEMENT! 13K views3 years ago [1,078] 13:08 WHAT HAPPENS AT DISNEY AFTER THE PARKS CLOSE?! 2.3K views3 years ago [1,079] 8:04 AT THE DISNEY SIDE CREATOR CONFERENCE! 796 views3 years ago [1,080] 5:08 YOUR GUNNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE! 799 views3 years ago [1,081] 10:30 PEE FLAVORED POPCICLES?! 1.6K views3 years ago [1,082] 5:02 SICK DAY! 853 views3 years ago [1,083] 11:56 OUR LOVE STORY! 5.8K views3 years ago [1,084] 6:16 VALENTINES ALREADY?! 2.1K views3 years ago [1,085] 9:36 LOCKED OUT! 3.4K views3 years ago [1,086] 7:42 WRESTLING WITH BABIES! 2K views3 years ago [1,087] 4:49 STEALING A CHAIR FROM THE MALL! 1.1K views3 years ago [1,088] 6:59 BABY BAKES CAKE! 5.6K views3 years ago [1,089] 11:18 DIAPER TIME DANCE! 5.2K views3 years ago [1,090] 4:19 CRAZY BIG FAMILY! 2K views3 years ago [1,091] 8:44 ULTIMATE PEEK A BOO! 4.5K views3 years ago [1,092] 8:35 SUPER SHOPPER! 8.1K views3 years ago [1,093] 9:28 SLEDDING CRASHERS! 7K views3 years ago [1,094] 7:52 HAPPY NEW YEAR! 12K views3 years ago [1,095] 0:56 Welcome to The Beach House! 12K views3 years ago Category:The Beach House Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART